Vending Chocolate
by Leather and Stripes
Summary: Matt cannot stand Mello, Mr. Know-it-all in class, only to find out that they are sharing a bathroom. But that all changes...Alcohol can do wonderful things sometimes. AU. MelloxMatt, with several others on the side.
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright all of you lovely people out there in fan fiction land! We, the duo making up 'Leather and Stripes', would like to present you with our first bit of fan fiction. It is an AU (a college-fic AU, no less) and has a little of everything. Also, this is a MelloxMatt story, so if you do not like this pairing or yaoi, please do not continue reading (unless you plan on changing your mind) or comment, because flames will not be tolerated. Constructive criticism is one thing, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make yummy s'mores.

This is a prologue, so stick with us on this! Actual chapters will be posted in the next few days! (We hope to be able to update at least once a week).

We also have rated this M for a reason, which will be evident in coming chapters. Hope you all like it and don't forget to REVIEW! Please!

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or the characters or anything, only this insane idea and our sick, twisted brains.

Enjoy!

* * *

**.:Vending Chocolate:.**

**_Prologue_**

_The young man looked up, his chin guided by the nimble fingers of the man before him. _

_And that man was perfect._

_The very image, no the carnation, of God stood before him. Eyes glowing with beautiful intensity, brown locks whipping about his perfect head, crooked smile inviting and dangerous, bone structure, again…perfect._

_But those eyes._

_The eyes had something...had Light. They created a light of their own accord, and begged to be stared into. They wanted it._

_Those eyes needed it._

_They wanted nothing other than unadulterated obedience._

_"Do you comply?"_

_"…Yes"_

_"Do I have your word?"_

_"Always," the young man cried as the fingers gently massaging his jaw began to slip away._

_"Are you mine?"_

_Their eyes locked in that moment, the world around them freezing. _

_The God was first to break the silence._

_"…are you?"_

_ "Again…always…" as he stood to face his master, the young man trembled, but not with fear. He had no reason to fear. He trusted his God whole-heartedly. Blindly._

_The smirking God reached forward and removed the other's glasses, tossing them to the side. A faint tinkle echoed as glass met rock and the young man turned in the direction of his fallen glasses. _

_God was not pleased._

_Grabbing his jaw, the brown haired man forced his blind follower into a deep kiss. _

_"I will guide you," he hissed._

_"Yes…my God.."_

_A smirk graced those beautiful lips. "Now," he paused a moment, trailing a finger down the chest of the man before him, "make love to me...Mikami…"_

Matt looked up from the laptop, eyes vacant and blinking furiously.

What.

The.

Fuck.

He hadn't just read that. No…no that couldn't be right. Scratching his head in a combination of pure dismay and 'holy-crap-what-the-fuck-was-that?!', Matt scanned the screen again.

After a few seconds it was confirmed.

Yeah. He'd totally read that.

After staring at the screen for what seemed like hours, he turned to the other young man in the room, who sat eagerly on his bed, staring intently at the redhead.

"Soo….?"

Matt opened and closed his mouth several times, greatly resembling his pet puffer fish Mario.

His roommate adjusted his glasses, still beaming madly, "So…so what'd you think?"

A puffer fish seemed to replace the redhead. Matt actually was wishing he were little Mario at that moment. Fish have 15 second memory spans, don't they? Just think if he could forget that. Dear, sweet, merciful-

"Matt? Matt, what'd you think?"

He shook his head quickly, removing the image of playing with bubbles like that fish from _Finding Nemo_ from his brain.

"What….what do I think?"

"Yes! I'd love to know!"

"I….I think…Mikami, I don't think that was the physics paper I was supposed to be proof-reading…"

"Oh.." Mikami scratched his head, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks, "that's true. But this was more interesting, huh?"

"M-Mikami….you're writing...yaoi…"

"Well, I do love to wri-"

"About yourself…and…" Matt took a moment to skim the page "And _God_."

The blush deepened, "I think of him as a God…yes…"

"So….so wait…"

"I mean, he really is perfect…"

"Oooookay, wait. Wait, wait wait wait waaaiiit-"

"He's beautiful…and such perfect bone structure…"

"This guy….wait, this guy you're writing about-"

"I only did see him without a shirt in the gym that one time, but still…"

"Okay, that's enough…you can sto-"

"But oh, the showers after…!"

"WHOA!!" Matt stood up quickly, waving his hands wildly in a dire attempt to shoo away all that he had just heard and visualized. He knew Mikami was frickin' creepy, but _really_!

"Is there a problem?" Mikami smiled sweetly, that psychotically obsessive-fan-girl-ness glinting in his eyes.

Producing the greatest 'D-colon' face the world has ever seen, the redhead stared at his roommate.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"I need to smoke…" Matt made a mad-dash for their door, grabbing his cigarettes off of their make-shift-cardboard-box-table.

Dear God he needed to smoke.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this! Now go review, darlings! ...Please?!

Leather and Stripes


	2. Start the Commotion

A/N: And we're back! This is the first real chapter, and hopefully you lovely people like it. We do not wish to disappoint! Enough of this rambling, on with the chapter!

Warnings: Matt's true name spoilers and potty mouths. Oh college...

Disclaimer: We still do not own Death Note or the characters...but we can dream.

* * *

**.:Chapter 1:.**

**"Start the Commotion"**

**xxx **

Mello sunk into his chair, nibbling on a Snickers. Usually he wasn't fond of chocolate marred with any sort of additive, but it couldn't be helped; the snack machine didn't have any plain Hershey's. Stupid college. He really wasn't looking forward to class; there was bound to be no competition. He was the best, always the best, so what was really the point of showing up.

Matt's worn sneakers squeaked on the all-too-white linoleum tile. The hallway was already deserted, but honestly, he didn't give a shit. It was raining outside, he left his PSP in his dorm, and he had been kept up until God knows when because of his dumbass roommate. He heaved a sigh, pulling his rain splattered goggles from his eyes, and pushed open the door to his next class, holding it open for the professor.

The teacher hurried in, soaked. Without even an apology, he launched into the first lesson. Mello liked that. Get here to learn, then get out. His philosophy exactly. Unfortunately, it started just like high school, boring-ass introductions and syllabi and crap. Absolute crap.

After sneaking in behind the professor, Matt climbed the stairs of the lecture hall, finding a seat around the middle. No way in hell was he going to be a goody-goody and sit front and center. He was already soaked and did not need professor spit on him if the man got overly excited about a specific topic. He plopped down in his seat, swinging the small table in front of him.

Mello crossed his arms once the professor started talking about ethics and how Justice worked. He knew it all, and by God it was pissing him off when the professor said a wrong view or mispronounced something. But he didn't feel like correcting a teacher, those consequences could be dire. Then, they started a debate. Of course his tendencies wouldn't let him stay quiet.

"But you have to realize that holding the view that slavery is wrong would have to be a basic moral judgment in a society like this one because everyone holds that belief..."

Matt rolled his eyes. Honestly, the professor knew what we was talking about, but this dick in the front row was completely out of his element. He wasn't one to speak up, but this was just plain annoying. He slowly raised his hand.

The professor slowly turned his oval eyes onto the newcomer. "Yes?" he directed.

Mello didn't bother to turn back, believing whatever the person had to say couldn't possibly shake his ground.

"Yeah, so," Matt dropped his hand, already bored with the situation, "have you realized that by deeming slavery a basic moral judgment, and by taking into account the equal consideration of all parties involved, in terms of Utilitarian beliefs, slavery would have to be considered 'right' in some situations?"

Mello snorted, finishing off the chocolate. Slowly he turned around, licking it from his fingers. "Like what? Doubtless ethics cannot determine if someone deserves to be a slave or not."

Matt sat forward now, running a hand through his hair, "Claiming that slavery is wrong has to be considered a derived moral judgment. Like…with the whole 'greatest good for the most people' bit, it would mean that in a society where the number of slaveholders was greater than the number of slaves, in Utilitarian terms, they would have to admit that slavery was right because of the equal consideration of all people. It would be more beneficial to more people in the society if there were slaves." He scratched at his head for a moment, "So, we have to say that slavery being wrong would be a derived moral judgment because it really depends on the circumstances."

The teacher nodded approvingly. "Excellent point. Now, moving on..."

Mello was in a rage. He hadn't been able to continue his thoughts, and therefore that guy had _won._ Little bastard.

Matt smiled, relaxing in his chair and completing a mental victory lap. He glanced down at the fuming blond. That would teach him to shut up.

Mello's eyes narrowed, meeting the newcomer's eyes with a fury. Oh this bitch was going _down_. He turned back into his seat, a cat contemplating his pounce strategy, not even paying attention to the subject anymore.

After 45 minutes of justice and morals, and no more comments from Blondie down in the front, Matt stood with his fellow students, grabbing his damp laptop bag off the floor and slinging it over his shoulder. A nice hot shower, oh dear God, he just wanted a shower. He began his descent to the door, pulling his wet shirt away from his chest with a mildly disgusted expression.

Mello wasn't quite so ready to let the guy go. He planted himself like a tree in front of him. "So who are _you_?" he asked rudely.

Matt glanced up from his shirt to the man in front of him. He smirked, pulling his goggles up over his eyes, "I'm James fucking Bond." Letting the strap snap against the back of his head, Matt tried to push past the blond.

Mello shoved him. Hard. No one _ever_ touched him. "I'm Mello. Don't forget it," he growled, stalking off; for another chocolate bar, actually.

Matt leaned against the wall, watching Mello walk away. Honestly, what a dick. He looked at the glass doors, grimacing at the pouring rain.

"Fuck..."

**xxx**

Mello got thoroughly wet getting his chocolate. Luckily, class wasn't for another hour. He ate as he took the elevator to his room. A hot shower sounded _so_ good. He pushed open the door of him room, instantly dropping off his bag and heading into the bathroom.

The dorms were small, but quaint. Better than the claustrophobic nightmare that was the freshman dorm. At least he had his own bathroom now. Well, sort of. Two rooms sharing a conjoined bathroom wasn't too bad. He'd meet the people on the other side of the door one day, but right now the bathroom was his. Mello just wished he didn't have to share this little sanctuary with anyone else, let alone his roommate.

Fucking _Near_.

Thoughts of class, the idiot who showed him up, and that damn living Q-tip boy he called a roommate melted away under the steady stream of water. Mello was at ease. The world could suck it.

Matt was having some trouble seeing. That was an understatement: Matt was fucking blind right now. His goggles were dripping wet and had completely fogged in the cold. So, he stood outside of his room, groping for his keys in his bag, utterly soaked. The little 1UP mushrooms all over his boxers were not doing him any favors. Finally fishing the key out, Matt slid it into the door, stumbling into the room and throwing his bag to the side.

Mello just about _purred_ under the hot water. God it felt so _good_. Like an orgasm with chocolate. Okay, maybe not _that_ far. He sighed when he had to get out, shaking out his hair and tying a towel around his waist.

Matt had gathered his clothes and kicked off his soggy shoes, leaving them by the small fan near the door. Grabbing his towel, he draped it over his head, sighing deeply, as he opened the door to the bathroom.

Mello turned, ready to snap at the person that had let the cold air in his steamy heaven. Instead, he glared. "You."

Well, someone in heaven liked to fuck with him, that was apparent.

Matt looked up, a frown etched on his features, "Who the..." he stopped dead. His mouth fell open slightly as he whipped the towel away from his neck, "What the hell are you doing in my bathroom, _Mello_?"

"I could say the same," Mello responded coldly, crossing his arms. "This is _my_ bathroom. Get out."

"Hell no! I need to take a damn shower," Matt took a step forward. "You can get dressed in your room or in the stall." He walked over to the shower, draping his towel over the top bar.

"Well fuck you, I'm not getting out." Mello crossed his arms defiantly, daring the intruder to stay.

"I have a name you know, dipshit," he looked over his shoulder at the blond. Matt pulled his goggles over his head, setting them on the counter.

"That's right, _James Bond_." Mello turned away, nonchalance gracing every move. He started drying his hair with a smaller towel.

"Shut up," Matt mumbled. He started pulling his soaking shirt off his torso, "My name's Mail...but I go by Matt..."

"Well then _Mail_, this is my bathroom. I suppose I'll have to _share,_ but if I'm in the shower, I _will_ lock the doors. I don't care to have someone spying." He carefully patted his scar dry. He didn't want it crustier than it already was. God he hated it... like some sort of disgusting eye infection on the side of his face.

Matt let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled his shirt over his head, "It's _Matt_," he turned, throwing his shirt at Mello, "and it's not _your_ bathroom! I paid for this damn room, and so this bathroom is mine too!"

Mello let out a disgruntled growl when the wet shirt hit him in the back of his neck. "As did I, so when I'm using it, it's _mine._"

Matt ripped open the shower curtain, "And you can use your room right now. I need the shower, so it's mine right now," he closed the curtain harshly.

Mello rolled his eyes, turning back to his mirror, "Whatever." Already he was finding little things about the kid to use against him. Annoying brat. "Go take your shower."

A pair of pants, shortly followed by 1UP boxers, dropped onto the floor of the bathroom. There was a small pause, a mumbled "Thanks", and the water started.

Mello finished, throwing the redhead's shirt into the shower irritably before he walked out, making sure to leave the door open a tad bit longer than necessary so the cold air would sweep the shower before he slammed the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed in a heap, rummaging under his pillow for some of his chocolate stash.

"FUCK! God DAMMIT Mello!!" Matt yelped, tossing the shirt out. This was great, just _fucking_ great. He had to share his bathroom with a psycho. God damn.

Mello smirked, savoring the chocolate. This was going to be sweet.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Tell us what you think...in a review! Self-pimpage, right here! 

-Leather and Stripes


	3. Bang, Bang On The Door, Baby

A/N: Oh man, we are SOOOOOO sorry for such a late update. We've been planning on updating once a week (or so, heh) but we've been really busy, and although we've got a TON written for this, we still have to add and beta and stuff.  
So, as a treat, this chapter is long. And when I say long, I mean it could be two chapters easily. But we're making it one in hopes that you people will forgive us for the late update! Anyway, on we go!

Warnings: Lulz at potty mouths. And...well, you'll see. X3

* * *

**.:Chapter 2:.****  
"Bang, Bang O****n T****he Door, Baby"**

**xxx **

Mello seethed as loud music pumped from his neighbor, aka Matt's, dorm. He was trying to fucking _study_. Didn't the bastard REALIZE this? And those God-awful sounds of people screaming as they die were just getting on his _nerves_ rather than stimulate. "MAIL!" he growled, stomping into the bathroom and pounding on the door that joined their room.

"Wha?" the muffled, and very distracted, voice mingled with the sounds of pure, and awesome, destruction.

"Get the fuck over here so I can fucking kick you. You're too fucking LOUD!" he bellowed.

"I don't respond well to threats, Mel," Matt trailed off, the sound of a high powered machine gun drowning out all sound. "And it's _MATT_, ya dumbass!"

"Well then, fucking _Matt_ turn down your mother fucking music and whatever the fuck you're playing." He kicked the door to show he meant business.

"Wow, Mello," Matt laughed, "I'm surprised you could kick that hard with a stick so far up your ass!"

That did it.

Mello saw red. He kicked the door open (the poor lock and hinge breaking under the weight) and picked Matt up by the collar, eyes blazing. "Fuck you. I said. Turn. It. Down."

Matt's eyes widened as he was lifted from the floor, but only for a moment. They soon snapped back to the television screen, "Just let me finish this really quick," he replied, fingers flying frantically over the buttons of the PS3 controller. "I just need to get this guy..."

That completely threw Mello off guard. Who the fuck was this guy who could stand the wrath of the arrogant blond for a _video game_? What. The. Fuck. "You should be scared."

"You should keep it down...you'll wake up the roommate," Matt nodded to the bed across the room, holding a sleeping man, curled up in a fuzzy blanket. Matt poked his tongue out between his lips, shifting in Mello's grip to better see the screen. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, a loud scream emitting from the television, "Gotcha."

Mello dropped the guy on his ass, completely disgusted and baffled. Was he losing his touch? What was wrong with him? "Wake your roommate my ass, your TV is damn loud," he muttered.

"He says the sound of killing in the name of justice helps him sleep," he laughed again, saving the game. Matt looked up at Mello, after shutting off the console and pausing the music blaring from his laptop, "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Mello's eye twitched. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." he said through gritted teeth, self control waning.

"W-wait...wait, what?" Matt backed up from the blond, eyes growing wide. "What the hell did I do?"

"Be a fucking asshole!"

"What?! I was playing a fucking game!!" he backed up to the edge of his bed, his back hitting it as he tried to get away.

Now Mello could taste the redhead's fear. That was more to his liking. "I _told_ you to turn it down."

"Yeah, and I _told_ you to let me kill that guy!" Matt started getting up, now sitting on the edge of his bed. He glared at the blond, "Seriously, what is your problem?"

"You are, you irritating fucker!" Mello spat.

"You, you in all your, what is that, _leather_ clad glory, your pompous attitude, and door-kicking in action dare to call _me_ irritating?!" Matt managed to finally stand up, anger tainting his words.

"I'm not the one disturbing the quiet hours with your stupid killings! And what about you? Mr. faux fur and cheap plastic!"

"I'm allowed to slaughter any pixilated bitch I want during my free time! What gives you the right to give me shit?" Matt took a step forward, still afraid of getting punched, but being driven by adrenaline, "I'll turn the stuff down, but you don't have the right to barge into my room, breaking my mother fucking door, insult my goggles, and drop me on my ass!"

"Well maybe you should _listen_, you fucking idiot. God, I don't see _how_ you even dare come _close_ to me in class. You're such a fag."

"Where the fuck do you get off calling me a fag?!" Matt spat. "You're the one who dresses like a fucking dominatrix bitch!"

"And you dress like a fucking interior designer that's been sex deprived from his gay lover for a year," Mello growled.

Matt stared blankly at Mello, a small laugh escaping his lips, "What the fuck? I'm wearing a damn striped shirt and JEANS! Mother fucking DENIM!"

"Yeah, and you look like a mother fucking fag. You don't even have muscle, your hips are worse than a girl's!"

"I have muscle, you fucktard!" Matt lifted up his shirt and poked at his abs, "I have a fucking Total Gym at my house! Don't you give me that shit! I play paintball, and I'm fucking limber because of it!"

"Yeah, sure, limber in _bed_ with your gay whore."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Matt turned away from Mello, throwing a large bundle of cords across his bed.

Mello snorted. "Yeah, the last thing I need is to hear you screaming when I'm trying to sleep, too."

Matt stopped, fists gripping his sheets, "I scream for no one." He looked over his shoulder, "And I'm not gay, Mel."

"Stop calling me Mel, _Mail_." Mello growled. A mental picture had just gone off of him making that boy eat his words...making him scream for more... He shook his head to clear the image. Like fuck he would ever get close to this fucker.

"Fine," Matt dropped the cords, turning back around, "_Mello_. Just...dude, whatever." He flopped onto his bed, stretching out.

"Just keep it down," Mello grunted, spinning on his heel and slamming the door shut.

**xxx**

"ARGH!" Mello let out a feral screech, slamming his steel-toed boot into the vending machine. Stupid thing wasn't giving him his chocolate, and he was jonesing.

"You know, it's not a skull," Matt smirked, walking up to the blond. "You have to be gentle with it."

"Well _you_ get it out, you fucking know-it-all!" Mello snapped, his fists clenching, nails leaving half moon indentions on his palms.

"Heh, alright," Matt stepped up to the machine, placing a hand on either side of it. "You've got to be kind. Treat it like a lover," he looked over his shoulder, "fuck her gently, you know?" He rocked into the machine, shaking it slightly, "Come on babe..."

The action sent an misplaced blossom of excitement in his stomach. "Don't be a fucking technophile.." Mello muttered, scrutinizing the technique that for some reason was making him horny.

Matt laughed, resting his forehead against the machine, "Ah, but that's my job." He moved against the glass front, "Ah...just like that, baby..." he sharply hit the side with his fist, the chocolate falling to the bottom.

"You are so queer..." Mello muttered before he snatched the chocolate up like a starving child, cradling it to his breast. "Oh, you're mine now," he crooned before ripping it open and savoring a bite.

"Yeah, thank you Matt for just practically fucking a vending machine for me," Matt placed a dollar in the slot, selecting a bag of Cheetos, and watching it fall.

A stab of temptation washed over Mello. Being impulsive, he acted. He came up behind the redhead, so close they were nearly touching. "Yes. Thanks for that." he murmured in his ear. This guy just _had_ to be gay...

Matt froze, a small shiver running up his spine. Damn Mello. "You're welcome," he mumbled, bending down to retrieve his snack.

This caused Matt's butt to fall into place below Mello's hips. Mello leaned down as well, his breath hissing in Matt's ear. "Fag." he whispered then walked off, snickering.

Matt cringed, standing up and watching Mello walk away, mouth agape. He followed the blond, whispering in his ear before he veered into the computer lab, "Yet you're the one who wants to fuck me, queer."

Mello froze in his place. What the fuck? Hadn't he like, nearly killed this guy to show how much he hated the bitch? He looked down. No, no tent. What the hell man...

Geeks are weird.

**xxx**

Rugged.

Dear God, Matt wished he were more rugged.

Like Dexter in that episode of Dexter's Lab where he got the beard and was, well, fucking rugged. Chicks dig rugged.

Maybe.

But he couldn't grow a beard. Hell no. No way in hell he was going to attempt to pull off the "50-year-old-pedo-h4x0r" look at 19. Fuck no.

Music. That he could do. He had pretty rugged music. Not pretty. Pretty damn. Well, not pretty at all. Relatively. He had relatively damn rugged music.

Wait…

Not that it mattered right now. He wasn't about to show off for an empty room.

But music was never a bad thing.

Shuffle. The greatest setting for music. Knowing exactly what is supposed to come next is boring. But having good ol' technology randomly pick a song? Oh yeah.

Matt lazily closed his eyes, enjoying complete surprise of his computer's song selection, and mumbled as he pressed the deciding key.

"Gimme something good, babe."

Silence for several seconds, the sound of boots going up stairs…

Oh dear God, no. His eyes snapped open.

And a laugh.

It wasn't.

_"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!_

_So, tell me what cha want, what cha really, really want!"_

Fucking. Spice. Girls.

"Oh yeah….this is hella rugged…" he groaned, flicking the side of his laptop gently. "I'll kill her later…" Because, sometimes, female freinds were better off dead. Especially when they interfered with the rugged.

But the room was empty.

And being a little brat in the 90s meant it was _mandatory_ to know the words. It was in the job description. He couldn't help that, and neither could the generation as a whole.

"If you wanna be my luva, ya gotta get with my friends," Matt chuckled softly, singing along. He really had never gotten that line. He sure didn't want his lover getting, literally, with his friends. Wait, what lover?

Progressively, the singing got louder. The song is catchy! Leave the guy alone!

The door creaked open and a laugh brought Matt out of his groove, who was now standing on his bed, an air-microphone gripped in his hand, and a blush creeping over his face.

Now, if it had been Mikami, Matt would have been fine. He had enough blackmail on the guy to make sure this never got out. Ever.

But bright blue eyes were staring at him, a smirk gracing Mello's lips.

**xxx**

Matt yanked open several drawers, papers flying across the room as he tossed them out of the way."Where the hell...are...you-AH!" he smirked triumphantly and pulled his small tool kit from the drawer, slamming it shut as he stood up. He wandered to the bathroom and crouched down, inspecting the damage dealt to his door from a previously-enraged Mello.

It wasn't long before the blond who had killed the door in the first place flitted to the scene, towel over the shoulder. "What, pray tell, are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Matt glared up at Mello from his place on the floor, screwdriver in hand.

"Screwing something," Mello couldn't help the pun.

"Ah yeah..." Matt rattled the door, "fucks like a dream."

Mello bent down to see Matt's work, his chest bare except for the rosary he wore. "Shoddy job."

His eyes narrowed as he turned to face the other, "Thanks. You know, you really should be the one doing this..."

Mello pulled himself back to his full height, crucifix bouncing off his chest. "It was your fault in the first place."

"Whatever, you keep thinking that," Matt turned his attention back to the door and replacing the busted hinge.

Mello watched him for a while, lithe frame melting against the wood. "Making sure I'm not going to catch you singing to Spice Girls again?"

Nimble fingers stopped dead.

"It was almost cute."

"Shut the fuck up," Matt mumbled, poking at the door again.

Mello smirked. "Quite proved what I've said about you being gay."

The redhead turned, frowning furiously, "Mello. I am not gay."

" 'So tell me what you want what you really, really want,' " Mello quipped.

"Shut up..." he turned back to the door, trying to ignore Mello with every ounce he could muster.

Mello was still in a rather bemused, pleased mood. A lot of chocolate goes a long way. He crouched over Matt, his bare skin pressing into Matt's back, breath brushing the nape of the redhead's neck. "Tell me what you want what you really, really want..."

A shiver ran up Matt's spine and he arched into the door slightly. "F-fuck..you..."he breathed shakily.

"I know you want to," Mello breathed into his ear. This position was exactly the same as at the vending machine, yet was intimately hotter now for some reason. Perhaps because he was nearly naked. "You're always bending over for me."

"N-no I'm not," Matt muttered, gripping the door.

"Yet this is the second time your ass is grinding into my hips."

"Mello, I'm trying to fix the door." Matt didn't dare move. He was afraid to add any sort of friction to this situation.

Mello's still gloved fingers ran down Matt's back, a dark purr erupting from his lips as he said "You're not doing much."

Matt shifted away from Mello slightly, arching against his fingers, not knowing exactly what do to.

Mello stopped, the dark purr blossoming to sarcastic laughter. "Such a fag..." He pulled away.

Matt relaxed then, closing his eyes with a deep sigh, "You're one to talk, Mel."

"You're the one liking it."

"You're the one who wants my ass."

"You're the want that wants me _in_ your ass."

"I do not."

"You sure as hell were acting otherwise just a few seconds ago."

"It tickled...whatever.." a screw tinkled to the tile floor. "I'm fucking ticklish. Sue me."

"You'll see how right I am soon enough," Mello warned, turning and dropping his pants as he prepared his shower.

Matt's eyes widened slightly as he stared intently at the screw sitting on the floor, "You did not just.."

"What, never seen another guy before?" Mello bent to pick up his leather pants and hang them on a towel rack so they wouldn't get wet, giving Matt a terrific view before turning to face him. "This is what a bathroom is for...showering."

"You were just talking about fucking me and bam, there you are without pants," Matt mumbled to the door, twisting a new screw into place.

"I came in here to shower, idiot, or I'd still have my shirt on."

"You could have waited.." he turned, forgetting Mello's lack of clothing, and whipped his head back to the door. "Just...whatever."

Mello chuckled smugly as he stepped into the scalding water. Matt was just so easy to tease.

Matt finished his work quickly, standing and gathering his tools, "Hurry up, I want in soon. You can jack off in your own room."

"Just because you do it doesn't mean it's the reverse."

"Yeah, whatever, Mello."

"But you know…" a smirk crossed Mello's lips.

"What?"

"Why waste a good idea, right?" There was a pause followed by a soft moan.

"Oh you are _not_!" Matt barked at the shower.

"What was that, Matt? Aah…I can't…nnh…hear you-Ah!" Mello was almost tempted to peek around the shower curtain to see the look of perfect horror and possible longing on Matt's face.

"Issues! You have fucking _issues_!" Matt yelled as he slammed the door, hard enough to finish off the work he had just completed. He stared down at the metal that had broken away from its wooden counterpart, frustration taking him slowly.

"FUCK YOU, MELLO!"

God damn, he needed a cigarette.

**xxx**

Matt yawned widely at the blank computer screen. Fuck he was tired. Mikami's constant whimpering all night about his "Kami" had annihilated Matt's possibility of sleep, and he was paying for it now. He stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder, and headed to the door, a yawn wracking him again.

Heavy, booted footfalls sounded in the hallway.

He turned his head in the doorway, calling after Mello, "Dude, where are you going now?" An idea had struck him.

Mello glared at him, unsure if he was being played or not. "To the dorm…I just got back from class."

"Ahh, I see," Matt leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking up at Mello.

After a few minutes of silence, Mello grew restless. "What about it?"

Matt shrugged, scratching his head. He paused for a moment before asking, "You ever played Tekken?"

Mello blinked. "What's that?"

Matt's mouth opened, "Seriously? Oh well dude, we're going now." He walked to Mello, catching him arm and pulled him along for a second.

Mello didn't bother to struggle. "I take it it's one of those silly games.." he murmured, but it was very soft.

"It's not silly," Matt laughed, turning to Mello, "And I've been looking for someone to play with. Mikami won't go near it, and everyone else kind of fails."

"Well I won't." Mello declared. He didn't fail at anything.

"Damn straight. You won't let me kick your ass that easily," a goofy grin spread across his face.

Mello wondered if it was some sort of sexual innuendo of the gamers he couldn't fathom. Then they were in the dorm, he on the floor with another chocolate bar in hand, Matt next to him sipping a red bull, and he was trying to figure out the controller.

"Okay, so use the analog stick to move...yeah the left one," Matt reached over, "And then these to kick and shit. You can really just mash them and get combos, pretty easy."

Mello watched his hands, then turned back to his controller, holding it rather awkwardly. "Uh huh...and the point?"

"The point, my friend, is to beat the shit out of your opponent," Matt whizzed through several options screens. "Alright, fight me, bitch."

Mello tensed. "Can't we just duke it out like normal?" he grumbled, mashing the x button and the square button alternately.

"Aww, but then we can't jump 6 feet in the air and have an announcer guy calling the winner," Matt chuckled, dealing a rather epic run-up-your-face-and-body-slam combo.

After a couple runs, Mello was beginning to get frustrated. He cursed at the television, his fingers sliding over the buttons in complex maneuvers he had memorized just moments before.

"Oh, you take that," Matt laughed triumphantly, sitting forward, eyes glazing over slightly.

"Oh yeah?" Mello dealt a finishing move, flying Matt's character across the screen. He did it. He finally won! He grinned triumphantly. However, the grin slid as ROUND 2 came on screen. Dear God, he had to do it _twice_?

"Nicely done there," he brought his knees closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, clutching the controller. Matt's thumb flew fluidly over the buttons, allowing his character to pound Mello's in the dirt, a small dust cloud rising. "K.O.!" Matt declared with the announcer before turning to the blond, "Had enough?"

"Yes. We will play again. And I will kick your ass."

Matt leaned closer to Mello, "In your fucking dreams, Blondie."

"I'm sure in your dreams I _am_ fucking you," Mello replied.

Matt smirked, pulling his goggles from his eyes, "But we're not talking about mine. And you never denied it, either."

"And neither did you," Mello said, placing the controller on the ground to nurse his sore thumb from button mashing.

"Hmm..." Matt pulled back, pausing the game and stretching. "What year are you?"

"A sophomore," Mello stated casually, leaning back and bracing himself with his hands.

"Oh cool, me too," Matt cracked his knuckles, kicking a mess of cords away from his feet as he relaxed on the carpet.

"How old are you anyway?"

Closing his eyes, Matt pulled the goggles off his head, "19, what about you?"

"Turning twenty soon," Mello shrugged, getting off his hands and hunching over.

Matt nodded to himself, "December, yeah?"

Mello raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Shrugging, Matt draped an arm over his eyes, "I like to know who I'm living with, that's all."

"You're in February," Mello said quietly.

A smile tugged at Matt's lips, "And how'd you know?"

"I know everything," A cocky grin graced his lips

Matt clicked his tongue against his teeth for a moment, "Do tell."

"What? I couldn't speak about everything, that'd take far too long."

"Well, tell me something then, not everything.." he bit his bottom lip gently, pulling at some of the peeling skin.

"What do you want to know?"

"I know shit about myself, so I'd rather you tell me, " Matt propped himself up on his forearms, "Tell me something no one would know."

"You're an orphan. You're not a virgin. You smoke too much. You think your roommate's a freak. I dunno…what else do you want to know? You masturbate to my image?" He couldn't help the last one.

Matt laughed, "Well, you got the first part right, at least." He turned to Mello, "So how'd you find out?"

He shrugged. "Just took a look at some computer files... I don't have to be a hacker like you to get into some measly college database."

"Yeah, that's true," Matt fell back to the floor. He sighed, staring blankly at the ceiling, "Hey, Mello?"

"Yes?" the blond asked carefully.

"Do you really hate me?" he seriously wondered _why_ he was asking. Honestly he didn't give a shit either way; he was the master of apathy. But...still...

Mello shrugged. "I hate everyone who has even the slightest chance of besting me."

"Ah, yeah..." Matt couldn't help the small smile on his lips, "So how are things with Near?"

Mello let out a little growl. "I hate him more than I hate you, let's put it that way."

Matt yawned, stretching again, "It's a love-sort-of-hate with me though."

Mello snorted. "You wish, damn gay."

Matt sat up at that, turning toward Mello, "Where do you get off saying that, honestly?"

"It used to piss you off, and I like doing that to people"

"Mm..." Matt stared at the blond for a moment," Whatever." He stood up, adjusting his pants momentarily, "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure... what do you have?" Mello shrugged, fingering his rosary.

"I've got..." Matt bent down to the minifridge, scrutinizing its contents, "Red Bull, Mountain Dew, Amp..um..heh, water...a mocha frapaccino.."

"Mocha, if you will." It had at least some chocolate in it.

"Got it," handing over the bottle, Matt sat down, crossing his legs and staring at Mello for a moment.

Mello leaned back, closing his eyes and sipping his mocha. Aah. Coffee. He loved the stuff. It was what kept him up when he needed to cram. Lovely. His eyes opened languidly, as if he had just had an oral orgasm.

"And you call me gay, I swear..." Matt chuckled, ending in a cough. He licked his front teeth, still gazing at Mello, "So...uh..."

"What?" Mello's tone was eternally snappy.

"Whoa there.." he held up his hands in surrender, "I just have a question...you don't have to answer."

"What's the question?"

"How'd you...you know..." Matt nodded to Mello's scar.

Mello shrugged. "I tried to blow something up, and it didn't quite work out the way it was supposed to."

Matt's mouth opened slightly, "Oh...damn...dude, I'm sorry."

"I was careless... it won't happen again," Mello muttered, clearly implying he sure as hell would blow something up again.

"Yeah...yeah totally," he nodded, looking down at his hands. "Hey...another question.."

"Ask," Mello yawned, downing the rest of his coffee.

Matt picked at his nails absently, "Are...we friends?"

"You can call it that if you want. But you still piss me off."

"But I think you like it when I piss you off," Matt smirked, then checked himself quickly, "I mean, more so than Near.."

"Oh? Whatever lead you to that conclusion?"

"Well," he leaned back on his hands, watching, "You're still here."

"I've nothing better to do. Don't think you're special."

Matt stood up, "And this is the thanks I get," he walked past Mello, crawling onto his bed and laying down.

Mello watched him with half-lidded eyes. "Why do you care? Don't you hate me?"

"Not completely, no," Matt rolled over, scratching at his hip.

Mello's eyes lingered on the patch of skin that was now exposed, somehow drawn to it. "You do at some point then?"

"What, hate you?" the redhead tugged at his boxers, "I thought you were a dick. I mean, I still kind of do, but whatever. You're cool with me."

"I am a dick. Don't ever think otherwise. I will fuck you up if I have reason."

And Matt laughed, "I do not doubt that, man." He yawned widely, stretching himself out across his bed, "Wearing a shit-ton of leather usually means something along those lines."

Mello stretched himself on the floor, watching Matt with narrowed eyes. Before he could say something else however, Mikami barged in, eyes fanatical. "I met Kami today!"

Matt's eyes snapped open before he slung his arm over his eyes, "Oh dear God, not now..." He mumbled the words. Mikami placed his book bag on his chair, then turned to the other inhabitants of the room, "And he was amazing."

"Who's Kami?" Mello inquired, baffled. God? Someone was God on this campus and he didn't know?

Matt cursed under his breath, "You asshole, don't ask him, he'll never shut the fuck up.."Behind his glasses, Mikami's eyes grew wide, a grin spreading across his face, "Kami?!"

"I fucking hate you Mello..." Matt buried his face in his pillow.

Mello side glanced Matt. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. "Actually, I was going to get a bite to eat.. you coming Matt?"

"Fuck yes!" he sat bolt upright and practically lunged at Mello, "I'm starving up a storm over here." He picked up his ID and wallet, shoving them in his pocket. "Dude, I'll be back later...you uh...want anything?"

"Oh no, I'm quite satiated at the moment, thank you Matt," the dark haired boy beamed.

"Well, then no time to stick around here," Matt stuck out a hand to help Mello to his feet.

Mello took it and they left in a flurry of motion. "What was so bad back there?" Mello inquired once they were in the elevator.

Matt rested his head against the cool metal of the door, "My dear, sweet, psychotic roommate is obsessed with another criminal justice student and wants to make sweet, sweet love to him, which he lovingly tells me every night as I try to sleep."

Mello snickered. "So you're rooming with a fag? And he thinks his obsession is God? Is the guy even gay?"

"I could give a shit, just as long as they don't go fucking when I'm sleeping three feet away, I'm fine," Matt exhaled sharply, fogging the metal with his breath.

"So you don't mind the fucking as long as it doesn't disturb your sleep?"

He shrugged, "I'd rather they just not do it when I'm in the room, but whatever. Don't have to worry about it now." Matt backed away from the door, "From what it sounds like, they've said maybe two words to each other."

"Poor sap," Mello said nonchalantly as the elevator doors opened. He went on ahead, leading the way to the cafeteria.

"Heh, poor sap, my ass.." Matt grumbled, pulling his goggles over his eyes.

Once they were settled with their food, Mello a bit more of a picky eater while Matt had just loaded up on artery clogging delights, they ate in silence. One, because Mello liked to concentrate when he ate, and two, because they were still rather enemies.

"Hey, Matt!" a boy called that Mello didn't recognize.

"Huh, what?" Matt looked up from his pizza, melting cheese oozing slowly back to the plate. "Oh! Hey, dude, what's going on?"

Mello stayed silent. He wasn't very social.

"Hey, we're having a party tonight, wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure," he smiled, turning to his friend, "Where is it gonna be?"

"It's gonna be in my room, bring your laptop. Oh, and BYOB."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Matt grinned, "Like...7 tonight?"

"Yeah... See you there then!" The friend wandered off.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Didn't realize you were such a party goer."

"Don't be jealous, you're coming too," he finally bit into his neglected slice of pizza.

"I am? since when?"

"Since I just told you. Come on," Matt's lips quirked up in a smile, "it'll be fun."

"You supply the beer," Mello muttered. "Then I'll go."

Matt laughed, taking another bite, "Alright, sweet."

**xxx**

Seven came all too soon, and Mello found he wasn't so sure about parties. He never exactly went to them, as he wasn't an openly social person by nature. He stiffened at the door, waiting for Matt to go through first.

Matt kicked at the door, currently unable to knock properly, his arms laden with electronic devices. And cleverly hidden beer. Damn Mello.

The door opened and they were inside. Mello grimaced. It was a fucking _dork_ party.

Matt turned to Mello over his shoulder, "Did I mention it was a LAN..?" he grinned before stepping into the room.

"What the fuck is LAN?" Mello growled, his eyes screaming murder. Fucking geeks…with their black lights and fucking computers... He snatched a beer, popping it open disgustedly.

"Basically," Matt mumbled, setting his bag down, "Everyone hooks up their computers so they're all on the same network and you share files and game and shit." He stood straight and faced Mello, smirking widely, "But for our purposes, we get completely shitfaced, and at some point some sort of orgy breaks out."

Mello tensed. "Orgy? I told you you were gay, Matt. There's nothing but fucking men here."

"For one, it was a joke, man. People…well, they tend to make jokes," Matt shook his head, "and you need to look, man." He nodded to the bedroom down the hall, "if you want some girly-action, head on down there. Everyone hangs out there after a while...just...drunk and shit."

Mello snorted. "I'd rather _not_. Girls can be overly clingy the morning after."

"Mmhmm," Matt mused absently, pulling his laptop out of his bag. He began setting up camp on the couch, pulling up a small table and connecting a series of cables.

"So...what's the point of this? I didn't really think geeks were into the sex thing."

"It's not the point, but it just…happens. Not everywhere, but here, occasionally…yeah."

"…Meaning, Matt?"

"Well, you get a bunch of people together with really loud music, a lot of porn being sent over the network, and random people wanting to get in on the whole deal because of the drinks," he shrugged smiling, "You did say I wasn't a virgin, right?"

"You lost it to _this_?" Mello glanced around the dark room offhandedly.

"Hell no," Matt turned on his computer, "But it doesn't mean I don't like to mess around." It was meant as a joke, but…

"Guys or girls?" Mello was maybe a _little_ curious.

This guy was bold. A total dick, but Matt sort of admired that. Sort of. He whispered in Mello's ear quickly, "I'll let you be the judge of that." He then pushed past the blond, heading toward the pulsating music at the back of the dorm.

Mello downed the rest of his beer, grimacing at the terrible taste before following. He wasn't about to let this guy go out of his sight, especially if there was a chance of some action.

**xxx**

Mello blinked a few times, halfway through his seventh bottle. He had lost Matt and just drunk himself into a frenzy, bored. Was that stripes he saw? He staggered in that general direction.

Matt's hand slid over a slender waist, feeling the girl press herself into his chest, nipping at his ear softly. He leaned into her, guiding her chin, and placed a kiss upon her lips. She all too quickly accepted, arms slinging around the back of his neck, pink-painted nails twining into his hair.

Mello managed to get close enough to tell that Matt and the girl were kissing. He watched the sloppy exchange, snorting. He pulled the girl from him, glaring. "I could do _way_ better."

Matt stumbled back slightly, rubbing his forehead for a moment, "What the hell, man?" He looked drunkenly at Mello, "And are you sure about that?"

Mello glared at the girl ferociously, causing her to scamper away in fright. "Yeah, I am sure about it. Want to see?" He raised a brow, his body still pulsating with the music.

Matt considered the blond, "Maybe...but I was having fun with that, " he nodded in the direction that the girl ran.

Mello reeled in closer, his breath hot and heavy. "Ever consider I might be more fun?" his body started to move, inviting Matt's to move with his.

The redhead was drunk.

He was way too drunk.

Slowly taking a step toward Mello, Matt rested his hand on a leather covered hip, "And you say I'm gay." He pulled his goggles from his eyes, completely glazed over, "How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough," Mello replied, his hand slithering down Matt's side to land at his hip then down towards his rear, forcing him closer.

Matt pushed himself up against Mello, arm draped around his lower back, "And how gay are you?"

Mello in turn ground his hips against Matt in a rhythmic dance, smirking. "As gay as you want me to be."

"But, I'm asking you," Matt groaned softly, moving against Mello, "as a matter of preference..."

"I'm wearing leather bondage... which do you _think_ I prefer?" Mello rolled his eyes, sliding his other hand around Matt so that both arms were around him as he ground, a little more sexual than dance this time.

"Ahh..." Matt's head lolled back as he moved an arm around Mello's neck. Tilting his head, he smiled, "But Mel...I'm not gay."

"If you're not gay, why do you want me?" Mello murmured, pressing Matt against him. "You want me. You want me _bad_. But just _how_ bad?"

Moving closer, Matt whispered, a sly grin spread across his lips, "Shut up and figure it out yourself."

Mello's hand moved from his back to his neck, fingers trailing to his jaw before forcing him up into a biting, vicious kiss of want.

He was way too drunk.

It took about five seconds for Matt to figure out exactly what was going on. It took him another second to decide he wanted out. And it took another second for him to pull Mello closer to him, moaning softly at the friction between them.

Mello shoved Matt into the nearest wall, pinning him there with his weight, tilting his head sideways so he could easily prolong the kiss's life. "I told you you wanted me," he muttered as they came up for air.

"And so what if I do?" Matt panted, fingers tangling in blond locks.

"Then you're fucking gay," Mello growled, not allowing Matt to respond as he once again went in for the attack. This time, the plan was rougher, involving more hands and nails biting into Matt as he pushed past his lips.

Matt's hips bucked slightly against Mello's, a groan working its way from his throat.

It ended with them on the floor, Matt still pinned against the wall, just more in Mello's lap. Neither wanted it to stop, the ache for the other too intense, the other satisfying a darkness they never knew existed, their hunger unsatiated. It was wild and frenzied, as if they were going to throw their clothes off at any moment.

They were lost in the music, the darkness, and each other.

Alcohol can do wonderful things sometimes.

* * *

Again, sorry for the delay! We're back on schedule now! Not to fear! 

But tell us what you thought of this! Yes, this is what we like to call shameless-self-pimpage.

Cheers,  
Leather and Stripes


	4. The Little Things Give You Away

A/N: Holy crap, that was WAY too long of a gap between updates! We apologize! Leather was out of the country for a while, and Stripes was passed out on the couch for a week and on vicodin. Good fun was had by all!

But we're back in full swing now! And we'll update much sooner next time, we swear!

Warnings: Potty mouths (but what else is new) and name spoilers (again...how original, right?).

* * *

**.:Chapter 3:.**

**"The Little Things Give You Away"**

**xxx**

Matt woke up cold. Well, sort of.

He could feel the heat from the early morning sun hitting his back, his stomach pressed against something…well, warm. It was inviting. But at the same time, he felt exposed. Something was missing…

Refusing to open his eyes, fearing going blind instantly from the sunlight, he scratched at his side absently.

And there was a total and complete lack of shirt.

Huh. That was odd.

The last thing he remembered was he was with Mello, they had been talking, then dancing, then….

Oh God.

Matt's eyes snapped open instantly as he raised himself to see exactly what he was laying on in his partial undress.

Mello, already awake, was laid out on his side, one hand on his hip. "Good morning," he said huskily. "How's the hangover headache?" His was killing him, he would've been gone had he been able to stand up at all.

Sitting up and scurrying away much too quickly, Matt clutched at his head desperately. "Oh…..daaaammit. What the hell…oh….shit…"

Mello snickered, scratching around his belly button. "Don't like the idea of sleeping with me? You didn't seem adverse to it last night."

Matt's eyes widened, hand dropping from his forehead, "Wait…we…we didn't…"

"Are you certain?" Mello raised a perfect slender brow, although it was easy since one side of his face didn't move much.

"I think I would have remembered if we..." he looked around frantically, bringing his voice down to a whisper, ".._you know_. Oh….fuck."

"You were rather drunk… Though, in a sense, you were such a virgin."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Matt stood up, stumbling over his feet and grabbing onto the bedside table. He needed to stop moving so damn fast. "And where the hell is my shirt?"

Mello stretched across the bed, leaning over so that their bodies were centimeters apart, eyelashes lowered. "Let's just say… you don't know much. And you flung it off somewhere back in that other guys apartment." He turned towards Mikami who was typing furiously on the computer. "We didn't keep you up did we?"

At that moment, Matt actually took the time to look around, noticing that he was, in fact, back in his room. He had that at least…

"Oh not at all," Mikami beamed, returning to his 'paper.'

Matt sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair, "Mello…you're still not telling me what happened. How did we get back here…wait….all my computer stuff is there too?" He was going to start throwing all of his shit around the room soon, he just knew it…

Mello shrugged. "We just made out all the way back here… though I do vaguely remember some wires poking my chest. I think you were clutching some sort of computer crap."

"Wow…that some skill right there," Mikami mused from his desk.

"But that's beside the point!" waving his arms, Matt sat down heavily on his bed, making sure to avoid Mello as much as possible. "I…fuckin' hell…," he dropped his head to his hands, pain blurring his vision.

Mello slung an arm around him, tracing a seductive line from ear to jaw with his lips. "Don't you like me? You were screaming my name all night."

Matt pulled away quickly, moving across his bed, "Stop that! I know nothing happened!" He rubbed at his neck nervously.

Mello grinned. "If we did, you wouldn't be able to even sit down. But you wanted to. You kept humping me."

"Stop fucking saying that!" Matt moved toward Mello, anger flaring. "I was drunk, alright? You're just my friend!"

Mello's stock hold of anger got a new shipment. "Just keep fucking denying that. I hate people like you, and fuck if I will let you crawl back to me when you're sick of wanking yourself." He stood, storming from the room and slamming the door on the way out. He wasn't angry that Matt was denying it. He was angry because he knew that he could be easily replaced by some whore to Matt, and he didn't like being nothing.

Matt flopped over onto his stomach. Fuck. He took a deep breath, hoping that he may just smother himself in his pillow.

"You know, Matt," Mikami chimed from his desk across the room, "you're kind of a dumbass."

"Yeah," Matt raised his head slightly, "And you need to shut up and write your damn yaoi."

"You and your boyfriend having a lover's spat?" Near asked when Mello stomped into the room.

"Fuck you," Mello hissed, throwing himself onto his bed and passing out from sheer pain from the headache.

**xxx**

Mello was refusing to speak to Matt for the next few class periods. His pride was wounded, doing so meant death to anyone else. Yet, he felt a strange urge to play Tekken.

Every time Matt tried to approach Mello, said blond would immediately change direction, or, in one instance, shove Matt away into a wall. But the redhead was persistent, as much as he hated himself for it. He refused to lose another friend, especially one he had to share a bathroom with.

Finally, Matt had his chance. Mello had stormed into the bathroom only to stop dead upon seeing the redhead there. He glared, hate radiating from his body. "Get out of my bathroom."

"I was in here first," Matt took a step forward, "and I need to talk to you." He firmly stood his ground, prepared to be kicked, punched, and screamed at. But he wanted his friend back. He needed him back.

Mello crossed his arms defiantly, towel in one hand. "I don't need to hear shit from you, Mail."

"I'm not going to spew shit for you, _Mihael_." Matt ruffled his hair before continuing, "Can we still be friends?" He knew it was a stupid question, but…still.

"You want to be friends with someone you continually want to fuck, and vice versa?"

"Maybe I wouldn't put it in those words exactly, but yes," sighing a little, Matt looked up at Mello, "You still hate me?"

"I hate everyone," he said coolly. "I'll think on it, now get out!" he shoved Matt through the door, swiftly locking it behind him. With a sigh he stripped and stepped into the scalding shower. God, he could be such an ass.

Matt smiled, pressing his face to the crack in the door, "At least I'm not Near!"

"Fuck you," he replied calmly. A little smile graced his lips.

The next day in class, he allowed Matt to sit next to him.

"So," Matt groaned as he took his seat, "how wired do I have to be to stay awake in this damn class?"

"You could just sleep, they don't give a shit," Mello shrugged.

"Yeah, that's true, but then I wouldn't be in your lovely company, now would I?" Matt smirked and put his head on his desk.

Mello returned the smirk. "It's because I'm such a damn good kisser."

The redhead sat up quickly, turning to Mello, his cheeks flushed, "Mello..."

Mello's smirk widened sadistically. "I bet you're missing me, I was so much better than that girl."

Matt turned away slightly, growing steadily redder, "Her name is Mai."

Mello's grin turned into a frown. "You're screwing her, aren't you?"

"What?" Matt almost laughed, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"You actually know her name"

"I think that's proof that I'm not screwing her," he laughed again.

"Dating?"

Matt looked down at his desk, suddenly extremely interested in the wood grain.

Mello's eyes narrowed. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm not..._technically_ dating her, no..."

"But you're still seeing her?"

"She called me the other day..."

"And?"

"And she wants to go to the movies."

"So it's a date"

"Technically, I guess," Matt put his hand to his head frowning.

"Wouldn't you rather have a date with me?" Mello taunted.

He glanced at the other, "Mello, you don't want to date me."

"Do you have _cooties_?" Mello's voice pitched mockingly.

Matt deadpanned. "Oh yeah, totally. I'm swarming with straight guy cooties."

Mello smirked. "Another kiss might make you think otherwise."

"You just want to kiss me."

"I think you miss it."

"It was only once..."

Mello suddenly was uncomfortably close. "Are you suggesting that once was not enough?"

Matt shifted slightly, not necessarily wanting to back down, "I never said that…"

Mello pressed forward. "How drunk do you have to be to go out with me?"

"Are you gonna date rape me?" Matt cocked an eyebrow.

Mello's smirk turned into a terrifically horrible grin. "Maybe."

Matt backed up a little at that, "And is this supposed to comfort me?"

"Of course," Mello said as the students suddenly got up, signaling the end of class.

"How kind of you," Matt glanced around at the retreating students.

Mello stood up, amusement flitting over his face. "I'm sure Mai would appreciate it."

"What, you kissing her?" Matt grabbed his bag.

"Don't insult me," Mello growled.

"Then you kissing me?"

"Maybe."

"Was I that good that you want to do it again?" Matt laughed softly.

"I just know when someone wants me," Mello said cryptically, opening the door to leave.

The gamer followed, still slightly confused, "You just...you just think that."

**xxx**

Mello growled at the vending machine, once again depriving him of his chocolate. Fucking thing… he heard footsteps. Turning, red flashed before his eyes, seeing the same girl from the party walking alongside Matt. Frustrated, he gave the machine an extra-hard kick, leaving spider web cracks.

"Hot damn, Mel, what'd I say about being gentle?" Matt smirked, walking over to his friend.

Mello let out a snarl, glaring ferociously at the intruding female. "Fucking thing… I need that fucking chocolate. I haven't had any since yesterday, and it was a fucking TWIX!"

"Twix are good, thank you very much."

A deep growl escaped the fuming blond.

Matt dug in his pocket for a moment before extracting a Hershey Kiss. He handed the small bit of chocolate over to Mello before turning to the machine, "Alright, let's do this…"

Mello snatched at it, a grateful gleam appearing for a millisecond before he greedily devoured it. "Hurry up…" he muttered

Mai pouted, snatching at Matt's arm. "We're gonna be late for the movie if we don't hurry…"

"Don't worry, I've got it, I've got it…" Matt pounded his fist into the side of the machine, the chocolate falling to the bottom, "And there you go, babe." He smiled at Mello.

Mello rolled his eyes, unwrapping the precious booty and ripping off a chunk. He faded into sweet bliss. "Go see your damn movie."

Matt paused for a moment, scratching his head, "You wanna come too?"

Mai's eyes widened in shock. It was supposed to be a date!

Mello eyed her for a second, then let out a cold laugh. "I don't think so."

Looking slightly hurt, Matt nodded, "Fine…well…see you at the dorm, yeah?" He resorted to being drug off by the girlish leach on his arm.

Mello couldn't help the smirk. Somehow, he had definitely ruined it for that girl.

**xxx**

* * *

The plot...it thickens! Thank you guys for sticking with us! We'll update soon!

SELF-PIMPAGE! Please review! We love reading what you guys think! Thanks again and Cheers!

-Leather and Stripes


	5. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

AN: Holy hell, we are so sorry for how long it took us to update this! We've both been running around and things have just been really hectic (end of the semester approaching and everything). No worries, we'll update quicker next time (this time we mean it, too! XD)

Hope we didn't lose and of you guys! And enjoy!

Warnings: ...What else is new?

* * *

**.:Chapter 4:.**

"**I Don't Like Your Girlfriend"**

**xxx**

Mai nuzzled Matt's cheek in the hallway, putting her arms around his neck. "Maaaaatt," she murmured, "you never kiss me."

"I do, too. What are you talking about, silly?" he poked her nose softly, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Mai opened her mouth greedily, inviting Matt in, almost desperately.

Inevitably, and thanks to Mello's unique boots, heavy and familiar footfalls sounded in the room. Slow and deliberate footfalls, suggesting they could take on anyone anytime anywhere. It was Mello.

And Matt's eyes snapped open, lips breaking away from Mai.

"Hey, Mello!" he waved a hand that had moments before rested on a curved hip.

Mai jealously grabbed Matt's arm, holding it to her. "You again?" she grumbled.

Mello nodded in greeting, ignoring her completely, "Sex in the halls? So like you Matt… like that one night…"

Matt's mouth opened slowly, eyes blinking furiously. When he finally managed to compose himself, he took on a sly grin, "Oh Mello, we don't talk about that in public remember? It was supposed to be special."

Mello smirked, quirking a brow. "And special it was indeed… no one's ever screamed or moaned as hard as you did."

Mai's eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. She remembered the night she had met the blond, how he had shoved her away. Pissed, she pulled on Matt's arm. "Let's go to my room."

"But…Sweetie…it's just Mello…"

"Exactly my point, let's go," she tugged furiously on his arm.

"This seems to be a common theme…see you later Mel!" Matt rolled his eyes as he followed Mai.

Mello smirked, deciding to play it up a little. "I was hoping we could play some Tekken… but I guess you're busy."

"Wait….Mai, stop for a sec," Matt pulled his arm away, "Seriously? Dude, you never want to play!" The excitement was evident in his voice.

"I feel like it… I even bought some drinks for us."

Matt turned back to Mai, lifting her chin up, "Is it alright if we go play…just for a little bit? I'll stop by soon," he kissed her, smiling, "give you time to dress up or something…pleeaaase?"

Mai glared. "Yeah, whatever," she stalked off. "Be there in an hour," she called as an afterthought.

"You know how to choose them," Mello rolled his eyes. "What a bitch."

"Yeah, but she's cute," Matt shrugged. "I'm on a rather tight leash though…"

"You could just be having me…" Mello smirked.

"Ah, you wish."

After four hours and several beers apiece, Matt found himself seated, once again, next to the blond.

And once again, Matt was kicking some serious ass.

"Fucker!" Mello swore, the replay of his character dying flashing across the screen.

"You know, you should really just give up and bow down to me already," Matt laughed, posing. "I mean, seriously, how many times have I kicked your ass now?"

"Fuck you," the blond growled, pushing Matt over. "You're disgusting, I've barely played." He glanced at the time, and a slow smile spread on his lips. "Hm… I think I should be going now. Your little girlfriend is going to kill you… might as well just stay home." He bent low towards Matt, his body brushing his. Reaching over, he grabbed a Hershey's kiss, popping it into his mouth, then leaving.

It may have just been the alcohol, but in that moment, Matt was about ready to get up, follow Mello into the bathroom, lock the door, and let everything else melt away. Just as he was standing up to go after the blond, there was a loud knock on his door. Shit. He got up slowly, trying to think of something nowhere near Mello, and wandered to the door, opening it. He smiled nervously at Mai, fumes of rage almost radiating out of her head.

An almost girlish giggle escaped Mello when he heard the shouting.

**xxx**

Mai crossed her arms, planting her feet on the ground. "You're not gonna hang out with him again.. You're supposed to hang out with ME! We're DATING!"

"Yeah, I know, but…he's my best friend…please try to understand that," Matt gripped her hand in what he hoped would be a comforting manner. "And we're…like….roommates." Dear God, he wished he weren't so drunk…

"Best friend my ass. I saw you at the party, Matt! You were kissing him as if he were the only thing in the world that mattered. You don't kiss me like that, and look at you, fucking drunk, just like at the party!"

"It was only because I was drunk, alright? And nothing happened now! Please, please believe me," he pulled her into the room. "What can I do to show you that?" Matt bent down to kiss her neck, whispering against it, possibly more to himself than to Mai, "I was drunk…that's all."

"Are you so sure?" she growled, but it was less angry. She loved his hands on her.

"Yes," Matt pressed his lips to her neck again, "I'm sure."

**xxx  
**

The yelling had died down.

Mello's eye twitched irritably. Dammit.

He looked back down at his text book, eyes skimming over a section on contract killers. Lips curving into a sneer, Mello made a mental note of the idea. One could come in handy somewhere down the road.

"Why do they have to equip these dormitories with such thin walls?" Near mused, constructing a mini high-rise out of Jenga blocks. "Matt and that girlfriend of his do nothing but fight…"

"They're quiet now…" Perhaps a bit _too_ quiet for his liking.

Near delicately placed a block on top of the structure, "He probably used physical means to quiet her."

Mello highlighted a line in his text a bit harder than he intended, ripping through the paper.

"Shut the fuck up, Near."

**xxx**

It was always the same.

Each night, Mai would cling to her Matty-kins, trying to drag him away from Mello and pretty much everyone else who looked at him at all. Matt went along with it, bored out of his mind, but he really had nothing better to do. Well…except…there was always Mello…

And maybe Mai realized that more than Matt did. So after pointless and redundant cycles of dinner-movie, movie-dinner, she'd pull him down to his bed, fingers twining in his hair, whispering, kissing, nipping...anything to get a rise out of the redhead.

Tonight was no different.

Mai whined softly.

"Matt…Matt, please…"

He felt a hand moving toward the waist of his pants. "But…babe," Matt took her hand, "Mikami's sleeping right there…"

"I don't care."

"But, Mai-"

Lips pressed into his neck, murmuring against the skin, "Come on, Matt. Please…for me…?"

**xxx**

Mello leaned over to Matt in class, savoring a rather rare piece of Dove chocolate. "Shall I come over today? I'm going to kick your sorry ass."

Matt yawned, nodding his head, "Your ass is mine, bitch." He leaned back stretching, another yawn escaping him.

Mello's lips slid into a grin. "You forget, no one tops me."

"Tell that to every character of yours I've pounded into the virtual dust," he smirked before frowning slightly, "we just can't play as long or my ass'll get kicked."

"By your girlfriend? Is she really that good of a fuck that she's worth keeping?"

"We do not speak of fucking right now…I'm too tired," Matt mumbled, resting his head on his fist.

"So you guys do fuck?"

Matt glanced up at Mello. He stared for a few moments, then placed his head on his desk with a groan.

"I like straight answers, Matt."

"No, but she still wears me out," he sat up again, staring blankly at the front of the class. "She wanted to…but…man, I couldn't. Whatever. Too drunk, too…yeah. Whatever."

Satisfied, Mello let it be.

Matt let slide the fact that he was nowhere near drunk the previous night. Let it slide for Mello…and Mai.

**xxx**

"HA! MOTHAFUCKA I BEAT YOU TWICE, LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" Mello cried in victory.

Matt stared at the screen, blinking a few times. Holy crap. This was new.

"Alright, alright, don't get cocky, man," he nudged Mello with his shoulder, "there's still another round."

"Yeah, but I still beat you. That means, at this moment, I'm better than you," Mello smirked, leaning close. "Does it piss you off?"

"Mildly. But I've been better than you up until right now," Matt gripped his controller. "Let's go, dude, let's 

go…"

Mello laughed, his chocolate breath raking across Matt's face. "Okay fine," He turned back to the screen, fingers poised.

"Final Round, FIGHT!"

And button mashing commenced.

Matt slowly crouched toward the screen, toes twitching against the rough carpet. "Come on, baby….come on….OH! No…no no, jump….there you go…"

To their complete, and Matt's especially, amazement, it ended with a tie. They watched as their characters kicked each other in unison, HP depleting.

The controller fell to the floor with a dull clatter. Matt's mouth hung open stupidly, the screen announcing his failure. Well…at least Mello didn't _completely_ win…

"Is something wrong?" Mello whacked Matt. He was a bit ticked, he had wanted to WIN. He had even gone as far as to go and rent the damn system and game so he could beat Matt's ass.

"How…" Matt mumbled, finally facing Mello. "I mean…damn." He scratched at his head.

"I like to win in everything," Mello murmured, opening a Hershey's kiss. "Pissed?"

"Yeah, kinda," frowning at Mello, Matt kicked at the controller. "Taking away the one thing I'm damn good at, you dick," a smirk crossed over his lips.

"I know you want mine," Mello smirked. "And I didn't actually win… I just became your equal. I have to actually beat you in order to be better… Though I'm fairly certain I could take you on in a fight."

"You could take me on, huh?" Matt laughed, ending in a cough. "Are you sure about that?"

"Fuck yeah I would. I'm a mother fucking fighter."

Matt had a feeling there was no way in hell he could beat Mello in an actual fight. Button mashing was not an option in real combat. But the words spilled from his mouth anyway, "Are you challenging me, Mel?"

"Fuck yeah," Mello crossed his arms defiantly, not to be outdone.

"Are you sure?"

"Scared?"

"You wish, babe," he smirked at the blond.

Mello stood up to his full height. "Right here?"

Matt followed suit, falling just an inch shorter than Mello, "If that's what you want."

Mello shoved him into the wall, his fist hitting the wood as he pinned Matt. "Are you so fucking sure?"

Shoving back at Mello, Matt took a small step forward, "Bring it." All his logic was screaming at him to run into the bathroom and barricade the door or crawl into the corner and beg, swear he didn't mean a word of it. But logic was losing.

Mello grabbed him by the arm and thrust him to the ground, jumping on him so that Matt's entire body was covered with his own. "I think I've already won."

Matt struggled against Mello for a moment, managing to roll the other boy onto his back, pinning him down "I don't think you should be so sure."

Mello thrust his body forward, grinding against him, arms wrapping around him so that his nails dug into him viciously, forcing Matt upwards and then shoving him down with his hips so he was on top. "I am sure."

He attempted to push Mello off, wriggling frantically. His breath quickened in the struggle, small grunts leaving his throat. Matt's hips moved upwards into Mello's as his back arched in his effort to escape.

Mello grinded him back down. God he was getting hard, and he wasn't sure if Matt was. He pinned Matt's arms with his hands, then used his knees to keep his legs still. He let Matt struggle and writhe against him, but it was futile. It was a hold he had learned that no one could break. "I win."

Matt groaned, pushing up into Mello. He thrashed for a few seconds longer before glaring, "Fine, fine you win."

"I know," he said, not moving. "And I know you want me to fuck you right here and now."

His eyes grew larger. The logic in Matt's brain was screaming again, something about shutting up or pushing Mello off.

Who listens to logic?

"How bad do you want me?" He asked it more out of curiosity than anything. But there was still that part of him that knew Mello was right….wait…

Mello smirked. "I think the question applies more to you. How bad to you want ME?"

For some reason, the question threw Matt for a loop. Sure, Mello was pretty attractive. For a guy. The way his leather pants hugged his body like a second skin, his challenging eyes, his full lips, twitching upward in a dominating smirk, tongue running over his teeth…

And Matt couldn't help the small whimper in his throat. Or his pants becoming slightly tighter.

Fuck.

Matt's eyes, that had been slowly fluttering shut, snapped open. Mello was a guy, his _friend_, and somehow he was completely turned on right now. While he wasn't completely opposed to the idea…

He began a mental mantra in an attempt to drive the current situation out of his mind.

'_We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, ensure domestic tranquility-'_

Mello kissed him, hard, nails digging into Matt's arms as his mouth pried the other's open slightly. It was a vicious attack that left both breathless.

"Drop her and come to me when you're ready," Mello murmured, getting off of him and gracefully walking to his room, regardless of a giant, bulging hard on.

Matt stared at the ceiling. He slowly brought a hand to his lips, still burning with lust from Mello's kiss. He'd kissed Mello before, hell, he'd even wanted him before. But there was a difference this time.

He was sober.

And he wanted him bad.

Fuck.

The door swung open, Mikami stepping inside. Matt arched his neck to look at the dark-haired boy upside down before growling at the ceiling.

"Holy hell…what happened to you?" Mikami looked down at his roommate, a laughing expression on his face.

"The universe hates me."

"Well, good luck with that," he smiled, walking to his desk and beginning a touching tale of seeing 'God' playing tennis.

Great. So now here Matt was, questioning his sexuality over his best friend, listening to his roommate rattle off about some guy he was stalking, and horny as all hell with a raging hard on in his pants. Yes, the universe definitely hated him.

He needed to smoke.

**xxx**

* * *

Thank you for reading, guys! Sorry it took waaaaaaay too long for this to go up! The next update will be MUCH quicker!

**Tell us what you think and please review! Yes, self-pimpage...we're guilty of it!**

Cheers!  
-Leather and Stripes


	6. I Know I Meant to Say No

A/N: We apologize. We seriously apologize that this was not up sooner. Hopefully we didn't lose you guys with our lack of recent updates, but we are gonna seriously get back on track now. We don't mean to leave you guys hanging, we've just both been busy with the end of school. But, big yay, we are both on summer vacation now! Woo! Expect an update much sooner ..

We're seriously sorry this took so long. We hope you like it though! Enjoy, lovelies!

* * *

**.:Chapter 5:.**

**"I Know I Meant to Say No"**

**xxx**

Mello made his way to class with the grace of a cat, breezing into his seat. He slowly unwrapped a chocolate bar, eyeing the place. Last night had been interesting.. It had been a long time since he had found reason to touch himself, but Matt lately gave him all the reasons. Fucking Near though, giving him those looks that made him feel like he was dirty. Screw him, he needed to get it out. And it had been a long time. And he had used the bathroom.

He spied Matt walking in, and raised the same hand he had used to jerk off. "Hey Matt."

"Oh…hey Mello," Matt smiled weakly, making a seemingly pained decision to sit next to the blond. He put his book bag in his lap and watched the blackboard.

Mello's eyes narrowed, a loud snap echoing throughout the room as he tore off a large chunk of chocolate. "Sit somewhere else if you're going to be a fucking bitch."

After eyeing the blond wordlessly for a moment, he spoke. "Whatever," Matt stood, climbing over several rows of chairs and slamming his bag in a chair before sitting down. Didn't Mello understand how fucking confused he was? He did not need that right now. Not from Mello.

By the end of class, Mello had written 'Fuck you' over and over again on several sheets of paper, crumpled them in separate balls and flung them at Matt one at a time until the bell rang, stomping down the levels of desks and out the door. Fucking Matt.

Said redhead picked up a ball of paper, opening it. Fucking Mello. He tore the sheets in half, throwing them in the trash can as he left the room. Pulling his goggles over his eyes, Matt was stopped suddenly by an all-too feminine voice.

"Matty! Hey, MAAAATT!!"

Fuck. He continued facing Mello's retreating form, noting that he had heard Mai too judging by how tense his shoulders had gotten at the sound of her voice.

Mello turning around to see what was going to happen. He had never faced rejection like this before, and it was starting to hurt. Mello never hurt. Since didn't know what to do when he was hurt, he did what he was used to. Getting fucking pissed.

Mai grabbed Matt's arm, kissing him with a gleeful giggle. "Matt! I was waiting for you, but you left so quickly. It's been a month since we've been together today, we should go do something!"

With a careful glance at Mello, Matt bent down, kissing Mai deeply. He was not gay, he liked women, he did not care that Mello's piercing blue eyes were on him.

He did not care that he was desperately trying to prove something to himself.

The next thing Matt knew, he was on the ground with a throbbing eye, Mai screaming from the sidelines. Mello stomped on his right hand (wanking hand, at that) and marched away.

And Matt laughed. Still dazed from the blow, Matt sat up, massaging his hand. "Hey Mai," he said, making sure Mello could hear him, "You want to come over tonight?"

Mai kissed his hand, tending to it with her lips. "Of course, Matty."

Matt forced a smile, but looked after Mello. He watched as the blond stormed out of the building in a fury of leather. Mello didn't look back. Shutting his eyes tightly, Matt felt tears stinging them. Mai wiped them away, attributing them to the world of physical hurt Matt was in. But he knew better.

The universe definitely hated him.

Shit.

**xxx**

Mello skipped classes for a week. He couldn't stand the sight of Matt, he couldn't even think of him. He had never had someone reject him before. Ever. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had never really wanted someone. All his life he had only wanted to be the best… and suddenly that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the boy he wanted desperately didn't want him back. And as strong as Mello was, he couldn't take those thoughts. Instead, he stayed inside the whole time, eating chocolate, ignoring Near and fingering his rosary. What was he going to do? He hated himself for being so weak.

So. Fucking. Weak.

He wasn't eating anything but chocolate. In the span of that week, his pants were a little looser around his already thin hips. He pulled himself to the mirror, turning sideways. He was starting to look like a skeleton. With a burst of anger, he kicked the wall, spinning out of the room.

Fuck. He hated himself.

**xxx**

Scrolling through several pages of a particularly funny forum thread, Matt chuckled softly, mumbling something about how 'Maybe, one day, the internet would finally kill him.'

Mai tugged on his sleeve, eyes begging. "Matt...please"

"Hm?" He turned, smiling a little, "What is it, babe?

"You're always on the computer...why don't we just...go out and do something?"

"Oh...sorry," shutting down his system, Matt shifted further back onto his bed. "So...um...what did you wanna do?"

"Anything...we could go out..."

"Alright. You have anywhere particular in mind?"

"Matt...come on... you never pick anything."

"Movie..?"

She sighed. "Yeah sure...then we can eat, I guess."

His eyes dropped to her hand. "I-I'm sorry...I'm just...I'm not very good at this..."

"It's okay," She brightened. "You know...we don't even have to leave."

"We don't?"

A slow smile stretched over her lips. "Of course not, Matt." she brushed up against him.

"But…I thought you said you wanted to go out," Matt furrowed his brow, trying to look innocent. He knew exactly what she wanted…

Mai pouted, eyes wide and inviting. "But Matt...we're alone...we haven't even kissed."

"But we do kiss," he smiled warmly, petting her hair softly.

"Kiss me now," she challenged.

Matt's eyes widened slightly for a moment, but he covered it with a goofy grin. Fuck. Well...well, no. This shouldn't be that bad. He liked women, right? Right...right, he...he liked them...a lot. Not Mello. Mai. God damn, this should be not that difficult.

Moving forward, Matt pressed his lips to Mai's.

Mai pressed back, vicious and hungry. This was hers, he was hers. "Like you mean it."

"I do mean it," Matt mumbled against her, moving her back against the footboard of his bed. He wanted to mean it...have it mean something...

Mai pushed up with her hips, kissing Matt's cheek. "I'll do anything... I can give you a blow job if it'll help.."

"Mai..." he shook his head slowly, bring his lips to her neck.

"Yes?" she purred.

"Don't worry about that." Sure it would be good...but..

She batted her eyes at him "You'll like what I have to offer."

"And what would that be?" Matt murmured, trying desperately to sound as suave as The Fonz.

She cuddled up to him, "Come on Matt...you're a guy. You want this."

"Do.." he stroked her hair softly, "...do you really think all we want is sex?"

"You should want it sometimes."

"I do...but I...I-I'm content right now."

"...You want a guy."

"What? Where the hell did you get an idea like that?!" Matt screwed up his face, attempting to look baffled beyond reason.

"You want Mello," she hissed.

"I do not want Mello!"

"Yeah fucking right!" she accused, standing up angrily. "I see the way you've been sulking since he hasn't talked to you. You watch him every time he's in the vicinity."

"I don't! He's...he's my friend, alright? You'd be upset if Jen wanted you dead.."

"I don't stare at Jen's ass."

"Mello doesn't have an ass to stare at."

She smirked. "And how'd you know?"

"Because I made a comment about kicking his ass and he thrust it in my face to prove that he's flat in the back," his shoulders hunched forward in his sulking. Mello really did have a great ass…

"Right. And don't tell me you're not studying every curvature of his body, thinking about the way his hips fall into his tight, leather pants, especially in the shower."

Matt looked up at that, "Are you sure you're not the one checking him out? It seems like you've given this a lot of thought."

"Yeah. Watching your eyes roam over him."

"My eyes roam not," he frowned, then added smirking, "they roam only over you."

Mai felt a strange satisfaction in that. "Why don't you want to have sex with me Matt?"

"Just kinda tired...a-and why is it wrong for us to just hang out, huh?" Matt twisted a lock of her hair around his finger.

"That's ALL we ever DO!"

"Mai..." he kissed her again, "it isn' t enough, is it?"

"Of course not! No couple can be like us and not have sex!"

"What do you mean 'like us'?"

"There are thousands of couples doing it as we speak," she growled.

"And you want to be one of them?" he sighed sadly.

"I want some intimacy once in a while, yes."

"Like..now?"

"Yes, Matt. Like now. Perhaps if I was blond guy this would be a lot easier for you to comprehend."

"Mai, please stop that," Matt sighed, putting a hand on her thigh.

She bit her lip, tears welling. "You don't love me. You're always thinking of HIM!"

He pulled Mai forward into a hug, running his fingers over her back, "Please don't say that.."

"You're not denying it."

"I'm not always thinking of him, Mai, stop that. I wouldn't be trying to get you to stop thinking that if I didn't care about you."

"You know what? Whatever." She got up, pulling away from him. "Why don't you just go fuck him already."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, "Mai, stop, please!"

"What, Matt?"

Kissing the top of her hand, Matt mumbled against the skin after several moments of silence, "Maybe I love you.."

Mai's body stilled. "Love me?" she whispered.

"Y-yeah...I'm just...I'm not sure..and..." he kept his head to her hand. Fuck. Just...fuck, why did he have to say that..

She pouted, heart fluttering. "But...Matt..I want you."

"You just want me? That's it?" He was a hypocrite. He was a fucking hypocrite...

"You know I love you Matt, I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Then…" Matt finally allowed himself to look up, "where do we go from here?"

She kissed him, pulling him close to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she ended it, she gently pulled him to her chest, allowing him to rest. "Anything."

He sighed closing his eyes, hands wrapping loosely around her waist.

"Do you want me, Matt?"

This wasn't fair...it wasn't fair to her...but..."Y-yeah.."

"Then why won't you ever have me?"

"You want me now?" he smoothed his fingers over her hips.

"Yes...I really want you, Matt."

'Like her. Just like her,' Matt willed himself, bringing her forward into his lap.

Mai smiled winningly at him, nuzzling his neck with increased anticipation.

Matt kissed at her neck softly, hooking his fingers into Mai's belt loops.

Mai moaned, arching up to meet Matt's touch, craving more.

Sliding a hand up her back, Matt continued to nip at her neck, massaging her hip gently. He slowly turned, pressing her back into the sheets.

Mai raised herself off the bed before pulling Matt into another kiss.

Just as she felt Matt slipping a hand up her blouse the door opened and Mikami walked in, a cheerful look on his face.

"Matt, I got you some Taco-oh!" the dark haired boy averted his eyes and set down the Taco Bell bag on Matt's desk. "Sorry..."

Mai jumped off Matt, murmuring about seeing him in the future and walking out the door. Yet, just before she left, she turned to give him a little wink.

Mikami smirked softly from his desk, "Bow chicka wow wow."

"Shut it, Teru."

**xxx**

This was it. The test. The true determining factor. The be all, end all.

Sighing deeply, Matt opened his eyes and focused on the computer screen in front of him. He hesitated, taking a moment to count pixels before he shook himself out of his procrastination. He had to do it. No more stalling. It was now or never.

He moved the small cursor across the screen, setting it over the play button.

"Just…just click it, Matt," he mumbled to himself, willing his finger to make contact with the left-click.

Click.

And nothing happened.

Matt glared angrily at the mouse, clicking several more times with the same result. Nothing. Zilch, Nada, Jack Shit.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," he breathed, ripping the mouse from his USB drive. As the metal adaptor whipped through the air, a loud, feminine scream blared from Matt's speakers.

_"Mmm….ah! I've been a bad girl! So bad….so fucking bad. Fuck me, Coach! Ah! AHH-YES!"_

Finally. Matt let out a sigh of relief and turned his full attention to the screen.

Yeah, maybe he'd seen this scene many times over, but that didn't mean it wasn't still hot…  
Wait…it was hot. It is hot. Sweet! He gave a mental point to the "oh-awesome-boobs-and-badly-scripted-girls'-locker-room-sex-with-the-well-endowed-coach" side of his mind.

Wait…

Dammit, why did he have to notice the coach.

Fuck.

Okay, maybe he was just mentally psyching himself out, making himself think he was gayer than he really was...or something.

But the blond cheerleader was adorably hot. Her hand darted to the messy ponytail holding back her hair, ripping it out and shaking her head in that overly-dramatic model way. She turned to the camera, short blond locks falling around her face, and gave her audience a devious smirk, tongue sliding over a pearly white canine.

Matt settled back, mind working to connect how he felt like her knew this girl. Sure, he'd seen this before, but…

Oh fuck. She looked like Mello. Granted, she was missing the scar, and her eyes were a duller blue, but she really did kind of totally look like Mello.

And Matt tried to ignore the guttural noise of longing he produced as the young coach held her hair back and pushed her hot, wet mouth to his groin.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck…"

**xxx**

Matt missed Mello. There was no way he could deny that. And he wasn't about to try. Matt hadn't seen Mello in over a week, and he was worried. And, to be perfectly honest, he couldn't think of anything other than the blond.

Even now, as his shirt was being pulled over his head, lips working tenderly against his own, and graceful hands moving over his chest.  
He did not want to be here. Matt did not want to be on his bed, Mai straddling his hips, lame-ass music playing.  
Mello. He wanted to be with Mello. Playing a game, beating each other up for the hell of it, or have Mello straddling his hips, black-painted nails scratching over his chest…

Matt groaned softly into Mai's mouth at the thought, otherwise being completely unresponsive. Her hands found their way to his belt, unbuckling it and starting to work on his pants.

"Whoa," Matt broke away from the girl, halting her hands, "stop Mai…babe…"

Mai growled, her hands fisting. "Why? We've never had sex Matt. That's not normal. You're a guy, you're supposed to be horny. You want this, I want this. So why not?"

"Yeah…I know," Matt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "I…I know." He honestly had no idea what to say. She was cute, he was getting hard (thanks to mental Mello infiltrating his thoughts)…why not…

Mai pressed herself against him, kissing him again. Her hands went downwards, touching him, bringing him to life. Yet… it was mechanical to him. His body just interacting because it was forced to, not because it wanted to, not like it had been with Mello…

Mai was moaning, her body arching against him, her nasal voice crying out for more.

Matt pressed his lips against her neck, for lack of anything better to do. Sure, it was sex. Sex felt good…but…  
He knew Mello was in his room, hearing against his will through paper thin dormitory walls. Matt wanted it to be over. He moved faster, breath raged from absolute anguish. For the first time in their friendship, he wished Mello had a wild social life and was not sitting on the other side of the wall.

Mello himself was furiously staring at his laptop, his mouth clamped shut against the chocolate. He willed himself to not hear. Fuck he didn't want to hear. He heard a particularly loud moan from the fucking sickeningly vocal girl and he kicked the wall, leaving a shoe-sized hole. He slammed the door on his way out, heading for the vending machine. He wasn't going to hear anymore.

Hearing the door slam, his room rattling with the energy of it, Matt forced himself to thrust harder, faster. He wanted it done. Now. In an attempt to be romantic, or something, he whispered in her ear about how cute she looked…or something. He really did not care.

She screamed her climax, going limp in his arms. She whispered how much she loved him, getting close, her fleshy body against his, slick with sweat, before she went to sleep, a content, sassy smile splayed across her lips.

Matt pulled away from her gasp, mumbling into her ear that he needed a cigarette, and sat on the edge of his bed as he pulled on his boxers. Grabbing his lighter and a cancer stick, he opened the door, wind whipping through his hair. He stepped out onto the lanai and leaned against the wall.

"Fuck…" he mouthed around the cigarette he placed between his lips. Matt lit it and took a long drag. "I hate my life," he sighed, smoke escaping with the words.

He waited on the lanai, watching the end with the elevator. Matt knew Mello would have to come back. So he waited.  
When he heard the ding, he rounded the corner, sitting in the fire escape. He didn't move until he heard Mello's door slam.

And even then, he only got up to get another cigarette.

**xxx**

Mello was back in school. He and Matt sat at opposite ends of the classroom. He still hadn't eaten anything remotely healthy besides a couple bites here and there, anything other than chocolate seemed to make him sick. At the end, he just kept walking, not looking at Matt. It was too painful.

Matt only showed up to class to see Mello. He was miserable. He was a total and complete dick, and he hated himself for it. He even missed his insane roommate, who had barely been in the room recently. Stalking sure took a lot of time.

Today, Matt didn't bother to come to class.

Mello didn't like that. He skipped his next period, going back to his dorm instead. He could hear the shower running. He opened the door without knocking, slamming it shut. He said nothing, just staring at the wry frame spattered by scalding water.

"I'll be done in a second, Mello, sorry," Matt called through the curtain, scrubbing at his hair.

Mello snorted, crossing his arms. "Why weren't you in class? That bitch was waiting so eagerly for her little boyfriend."

Matt hadn't eaten in about 2 days and was running off nicotine and Red Bull. "Whatever," he mused, sighing deeply, "and if you care so damn much, tell her I'm sick or something…like I give a shit."

"Sure didn't sound like that when you were screwing her into the mattress a week ago," Mello growled. "The whole floor could hear how much you fucking gave a shit."

"Doesn't mean I wanted it…" Matt leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the water burn against his skin.

"Then why did you…" Mello hissed, ripping the shower curtain to one side, glaring at the dripping wet, and quite naked, Matt.

"Because I'm a sick fuck, Mello. I'm a sick, twisted fuck who was horny and depressed and fucking confused as all hell, alright?" Matt fumed, shutting off the water and reaching for his towel. "What do you want me to say? That I wanted her, that I begged her to let me fuck her to get you out of my damn mind?!"

Mello took his towel from him, pushing him back into the shower, his boots squelching on the tiles. "Is that the only reason you wanted her? To get away from me? Because I disgust you? It's disgusting to want someone like me, and you fucking hate me because you want nothing better than for us to screw. So you go to some girl, acting like she's yours, when you're just toying with her because you're hot and horny for me. You sick fucker."

"I didn't want her! I never fucking wanted her! She asked me! She practically begged me!" Matt gripped at the wall, voice becoming hoarse. "And I tried to like her, but I fucking can't! I'm a sick freak! I'm a sick fucking freak because all I can think about is you! All I fucking want is you, you jackass!"

"Then fucking have me. Stop rejecting me if you want me. Show me how much you fucking want me. Stop being a fucking idiot and let yourself have what it wants. Is that so fucking bad, asshole?"

"I'm not supposed to want you! I'm supposed to be content as fuck sitting in my room, messing with my computer, playing some stupid ass game. And I'm not! I'm a worthless piece of shit and that scares the fuck out of me!" Matt dropped his head, his voice lowering to a whisper, "I'm not supposed to need you, and I do."

Mello shoved him into the tile once more, his lips pressing feverishly into Matt's. "I fucking need you and I don't want to fucking need you, yet here I am, fucking needing you and I'm letting myself need you because it feels fucking good."

Matt nodded, lips moving against Mello's, "It does…dear God, it does…"

_...to be continued..._

**xxx**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Now...now give us a little motivation and leave us a review...please? Yes, self-pimping is terrible, but...but we love you guys...so...please? :D

-Leather and Stripes


	7. A Little Less Conversation

A/N: Hey hey! We are back with our next chapter! Thanks for sticking with us, seriously. Now...well, we'll just get on with the chapter...seeing as we left you hanging there. Enjoy!

Oh yes. And um...if we hadn't yet rated this M already, we'd bump it up from now on.

* * *

_Mello shoved him into the tile once more, his lips pressing feverishly into Matt's. "I fucking need you and I don't want to fucking need you yet here I am, fucking needing you and I'm letting myself need you because it feels fucking good."_

_Matt nodded, lips moving against Mello's, "It does…dear god it does…"_

**.:Chapter 6:.**

**"A Little Less Conversation"**

**xxx**

Mello shifted so that he was the one against the slick tile, pressing Matt against him, the naked, soaked body clinging to his leather, a hungry cry escaping his parted lips.

Matt pulled back, breath heavy, "I thought you hated me though. Well, at least less than Near…but…" He sucked on Mello's ear lobe softly.

"How often do I have to tell you that I hate everyone? Just you…less compared."

"And I think I can live with that," Matt murmured, crashing his lips into Mello's.

"You better. Keep denying me and we're talking rape already."

"Are we really now?" he couldn't help the smirk. "Why, Mel? How much do you want me?"

"Enough that if we don't fuck right fucking now, I'm going to throw you to the ground and violate you in every way possible because I'm so fucking horny."

"Aw, but I was hoping it would be for love," Matt chimed in a mocking tone with a fake frown, "you just want me for my body."

"Shut up! You're fucking naked, I'm fucking deprived," Mello growled, crushing Matt to him again, biting his neck and sucking the wound. "You want me, too. You have nothing to hide your second head."

"I'm quite aware," Matt mumbled, his words punctuated with soft grunts. "So why don't you do it already?" He was acting much bolder than he felt, being fueled by lust. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Because nobody tops you, right?"

Mello let out a feral snarl, hands gripping Matt's shoulders. "Show me you want me. Why don't you undress me, you're already nude."

Matt felt his face heating up, and not from the steam still in the room. He placed his hand on Mello's chest, tugging the zipper of his vest down and pushing the material off his shoulders. Sliding his fingers down the blond's toned chest and abdomen, Matt hesitantly plucked at the laces of the leather pants.

"Good boy," Mello purred, his chest heaving. He had never been this horny before. Every cell in his body was screaming for Matt, lusting after his touch.

Fingers fumbled over the laces, Matt's breath hitching in his throat. Usually he was good with his hands, but now…

Shit, he needed to calm down.

Mello kissed him. "You're supposed to want to screw me, not act like a girl about it."

"Shut up," Matt kissed Mello hard, tugging the pants down, "I've never done this before, and you know that."

"What? Take off someone's clothes? Did the bitch do that herself, too?"

"That's not what I mean, you jackass," he laughed softly, nipping at Mello's neck.

"It's not that much different… except you're the one writhing on the floor. Unless you're going to attempt otherwise," Mello wriggled from his pants, his boots left on, otherwise nude.

"I have a feeling that's a battle I'd lose," Matt's lips curved against the skin. He pressed himself flat against Mello, shivering either from the cold water on his skin or something completely unrelated. He couldn't tell, and really didn't care.

Mello started kissing him again, pulling away from the wall and pressing the redhead back against the tile floor. Then they were moving, gasping, Mello's eyes clamped shut as he gave Matt his all, his body pushing past its limits to give himself and his lover the best it could ever give. He wanted this to be something Matt said was his best, and he knew inside this was the best he'd ever felt. He let out his first real moan, his body almost under collapse. "Fuck…. Matt…" he panted.

Matt clawed desperately at Mello's back, tears forming in his eyes. It hurt, it fucking hurt so much, but damn it was good, "Ah….nngh, Mello…" A moan ripped from his throat, back arching toward the blond, Matt's head leaning back against the cool floor.

There was a moment of only heavy breathing. Then Matt let out a gasp and Mello was coated in liquid. "Fuck…" he let out one final cry and he heaved, his body slumping. "Fuck…fuck…" he repeated, breathing heavily. He rested for a second before rolling off of Matt, chest still heaving, eyes staring at the ceiling.

Matt flung an arm over his eyes, panting heavily. "Shit…G-God dammit," he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, sighing heavily. "F-fuck, Mello…"

"I hate to admit it, but I doubt I could fuck you again tonight…" Mello murmured, rolling over and resting against Matt. He was ready to pass out.

"It's like…four in afternoon," Matt laughed, still covering his eyes. His heart was still racing. God, he was such a chick…

Mello snorted, closing his eyes softly. "You asshole…I have to shower now…" He murmured, on the verge of sleep.

"Mine was completely useless, thanks to you," he looked up at the ceiling, "not that I'm complaining." Matt paused for a second, saying with a soft laugh, "So…what now?"

Mello gave him an odd look. "A shower. And get me some chocolate."

The redhead grinned, closing his eyes again, "You're such a bitch, Mello."

Mello stood on wobbly legs, grabbing the tile uncertainly. "Maybe you should wash me off."

"Yeah you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Matt shifted, sitting up and leaning against the shower wall, "Fucking pervert..."

"I would. Maybe I'll even do you again if I can get up for it."

He looked up at Mello, pulling his legs closer to his chest and resting his arms on his knees lazily, "Heh, oh really?"

Mello turned the water back to hot, facing the spray with a soothed expression.

"Mello?" Near called through the door. "You've been in there too long, please get out."

"Go away, Near," Matt yelled back.

"Yeah, fuck off," Mello growled, his eyes snapping open. "Go somewhere else."

"This is my bathroom too!" he pounded his fist against the door, "Get out."

"Fuck if I will. Go away!"

"No! I'm sick of you thinking that you're in charge of everything! You're not!" Near's voice rose.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE FUCKING FACE!"

"You don't need to be such a bitch, Mello! I just have to go to the bathroom! Why the hell can't you just let me…in…" Near took a step back as the door opened, his question dying away.

"Near," Matt said, a hand towel wrapped around his waist as he looked down at the other boy, "we're kinda busy right now."

"Yeah, no shit, so get the fuck out right fucking now, or I'll fucking make you. I fucking promise." Fuck Mello was pissed.

Near nodded, slowly backing away from the door, "Yeah….yeah there's a bathroom…in…lobby, yes. I'll just…" He turned, leaving his room very quickly.

"Heh," Matt closed the door, locking it and turning to Mello, "that went well."

**xxx**

Mello smirked at Matt when he came into class. "So are you going to break it off with that bitch?"

Matt put down his bag, easing into his chair slowly, hissing slightly, "I'm going to have to, aren't I?" Looking over at Mello, he smirked, "What with you fucking me and all."

"You better, or I'll smash her face in as soon as I hear 'Matt!'" he imitated her annoying voice.

"That was a scary good impression, dude," Matt stretched, wincing slightly. "I just have to figure out how."

"Tell her after such shitty sex you're fucking guys now."

"Oh, yeah, that'll go over well," he scratched at his head, "I'll do something though."

"After class," Mello prompted.

"Yeah…yeah, after class."

"Good boy," He kissed him then, enjoying the stares of the few people littering the lecture hall seats.

Matt's face heated up. He tried to mask it, running a hand through his hair as he sat back in his seat.

"Scared?" Mello purred.

"Oh, the things you say and do," Matt laughed, covering his burning face.

"What? If you're with me, be prepared to do shit in public, I don't give a fuck."

Matt smirked through his fingers, leaning to whisper in Mello's ear, "I never said it was a bad thing."

"Good. My goal is to one day have sex on an escalator."

"An escalator? Wow, that's quite a goal there. None of this lawyer, FBI agent shit for you, huh? Escalator sex, that's where it's at. Though…it would have to be a long escalator," Matt chuckled, cringing at the end with a soft 'ow.'

"Ass hurt?" Mello prompted.

"Fuck you," the corner of his mouth twitched upward.

"I know you want to…why not tonight?"

"Heh, we'll see."

When class had ended, Matt slung his bag over his shoulder, knowing he would soon hear the inevitable-

"Maaaatty!"

Mello's lips curled into a sneer. "I'll be watching from the vending machine," He snickered.

"Yeah, yeah….thanks, man," Matt nudged Mello, watching the blond walk to the machine. He turned, seeing Mai bound down the hallway. "Hey."

Mai latched onto him, kissing his cheek. "Hey Matt!"

Matt grabbed her hand, pulling her to the side of the hallway, "Hey…um…how…how've you been?"

"Just great… God, that night was sooooo wonderful… you're really good at it. I've never felt like that before."

"Oh, heh, thanks," he tugged at the goggles around his neck, "you…you were good too." Fuck, how was he going to do this. If he weren't such a damn good fuck this wouldn't be a problem, now would it? 'Oh vanity, thy name is Mail,' he mused mentally, 'and I am now officially going to hell.'

Mai beamed. "Oh good, I was scared I was too loud, because you know… that jerk guy slammed the door and whatever."

"Mello's not a jerk," Matt sighed, tapping the toe of his boot on the linoleum floor. "But…Mai, I…we have to talk."

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"I don't…think this is going to work out…"

"What?" Mai's eyes narrowed.

"You're sweet and everything, but I…I really don't think I can do this," Matt looked down at her, sighing.

"You're gay, aren't you?"

Well, he sure wasn't expecting that, "Where'd you get that?"

"You didn't really want me"

"I never said that…"

"I had to convince you to have sex with me! How many men do that?"

"I know…I know, and I'm sorry, alright?" Matt frowned, leaning back against the wall.

"Fuck you already!" she growled.

"I didn't want to hurt you…this whole thing isn't fair to you, Mai."

"Whatever…" she rolled her eyes and stomped away.

Matt slid down the wall, trying to avoid the stares from random passers-by. Still, he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm such a dick," he laughed softly.

Mello came up in front of him, crouching down and kissing him. "That took forever."

"Yeah, I know," Matt rested his head against the wall, "but it's over now."

"Exactly. So you're now completely mine."

Matt quirked an eyebrow up, "Should I be scared?"

"Depends on how much you want to fuck."

Standing up, Matt smirked at Mello, "Wanna play Tekken?"

"So I can fucking kick your ass?"

"You can try, but I doubt you'll be able to," he paused for a moment before adding, "bitch."

Mello snickered, pushing Matt into the wall to give him a particularly forceful kiss. "Talk dirty to me, it's hot," He murmured before letting him go and leading the way back to Matt's dorm room.

Knocking at the door, the redhead frowned slightly, mumbling something about actually having to find his damn keys. Matt dug around in his pockets, pulling out assorted wrappers and receipts. Finally extracting the small device, he opened the door, pulling Mello in after him.

They sat down, Mello losing at Tekken, like always. When he got bored of losing, he leaned over to bite Matt on the ear seductively.

Matt, still furiously smashing buttons, tried to ease away from the blond. "Mel...the game...I.." his voice faded to a soft moan, eyes wavering slightly from their intense focus on the screen.

Mello licked the shell of his ear, pulling Matt into his lap for a better plan of attack.

"But...but Mello," Matt mumbled, melting, "weren't we playing?"

"We have better things to play with," he muttered, hand sliding down Matt's chest, pulling his shirt up.

Arching into Mello's touch, Matt shifted in his lap, moving to straddle him. The redhead's skin erupted in goose bumps, making him shiver.

Mello nearly pushed him to the ground with a forceful kiss, arms looping around him so their bodies were glued together. "Fuck...Matt... I fucking want you."

Matt's breath was quickening, hands sliding over Mello's chest, "Then have me. Just…Mikami might, you know…come back."

"So what... he'll just write. Besides, we might serve as some inspiration," he smirked, pushing Matt to the floor. "So when are you going to try to top me?" He ground against him, forcing him into a submissive pose.

"S-shut up," Matt breathed the words, "you know you like it. Being on top…number one."

Mello ripped off Matt's shirt, yanking it violently over his head and biting his nipple. "Fuck yeah I do."

Matt gasped loudly, his head lolling back. He ran his fingers over Mello's shoulder blades, massaging the skin.

Mello didn't waste time. He and Matt were out of their clothes in minutes, wrestling on the floor as they kissed. His nails raked across Matt's back when he put Matt on top, biting his lip to open it so he could dominate the rest of his lover's mouth.

Moaning against Mello's lips, Matt gripped at the blond's back, pulling him up so he was sitting, Matt straddling his lap.

Mello's hard on pushed into Matt's stomach as he pressed forward, pinning Matt's arms behind his head with one hand. He slowly ended their kiss, inching Matt toward a wall.

Matt pushed his chest against Mello's, sucking softly at his neck. He struggled half-heartedly against Mello's hand holding back his own.

Mello moved them up to the wall, positioning himself so that he was dominate, Matt's back against the cool concrete. His hand slid between Matt's legs, his palm encasing his member for a second before going downwards, a finger thrusting in to stretch.

A fierce groan ripped out of Matt's throat, eyes closing. His hips jutted forward slightly, begging for friction.

Mello gave it to him. "Beg," he purred. "Beg for me, show me how bad you want it."

"Mello…please," the redhead's short nails dug into Mello's back, trying to pull him closer, "p-please…don't make me….nngh…I-I want…" Matt whined against Mello's neck, whispering, "Fuck me…please."

Mello felt his stomach jolt with pleasure. He pressed himself into Matt, pushing him into the corner. "Beg harder..." he smirked, hand sliding down Matt's stomach.

Writhing against Mello's grip on his wrists, Matt whispered breathily, "Mello...M-Mello, fuck me...prove me wrong," he licked the blond's neck, a coy smile plastered across his lips, "make me scream."

Mello's libido wasn't strong enough to withhold that. In seconds he had Matt flat against the wall, thrusting inside him in powerful strokes. "Fucking Matt... how do you do this to me..." he groaned.

His lips formed a smirk, broken by loud gasps. An incoherent string of obscenities and moans left his lips before Matt was able to mumble, "Because I'm..ah...epic and you want m-me.."

Mello didn't answer. He was too busy making sure Matt was having the greatest fuck of his life the second time around. His fist pounded the wall, letting Matt's wrists go, the other hand wrapped around his waist as he upped his speed.

Matt gripped Mello's shoulders tightly, digging his nails into the skin. He couldn't take much more, and he knew it. God damn Mello. Arching back, Matt put a hand against the wall, attempting to claw at the plaster.

Mello let out a growl, his eyes moving to the ceiling as pleasure washed over him. "Matt... fucking Matt.." he groaned as he came.

A heavy gasp ripped out of Matt's throat, a hand moving between them to help finish himself off, "I-is that all you can say?" he managed to choke out between panting breaths.

"Yeah...fucking Matt," Mello growled, his body convulsing, forcing him to relax.

Scratching hard at Mello's back, Matt moaned loudly into his neck, spilling himself onto the blond's stomach. He mumbled into the skin, "You like fucking me, though."

"And you like it when I fuck you, we're even," he replied, relaxing against Matt.

Matt rested his lips against the crook of Mello's neck, panting heavily. "Y-yeah...you could say that," he shifted, arms draped around Mello's back.

Mello kissed the curve of Matt's neck, holding Matt to him as he laid down on the ground so that Matt was splayed across him. He closed his eyes, drifting off.

Matt smiled against Mello and slowly closed his eyes. Yeah. He could get used to this.

Definitely.

**xxx**

* * *

Well, lovelies, we hope you liked it! But we're nowhere near done with this...not yet. Not even close.

So, tell us what you think! We hope it's good...

Until next time (and we'll try to make it a bit sooner),

-Leather and Stripes


	8. I Want You In My Room

**AN:** Holy. Shit.

First off, we would REALLY like to apologize for the delay in updates. The summer was brutal, and we're finally over the start-of-school clusterfuck. Expect more regular updates from now on. I know we say that each time, but we really mean it. We _never_ meant to have this much of a gap between updates, and we're trying to get back on track. Life happens. D:

So, without further adieu, we bring you next installment of _Vending Chocolate_. It may not be the longest chapter, but it's setting up for what's gonna go down.

Thank you guys for sticking with us, seriously!

* * *

_Beep beep beeeeep. Beep beep beeeeep._

_  
_Mikami rolled over, poking at his alarm clock. 'Another day,' he mused, eyes meeting the popcorn ceiling. At least he would be able to enjoy some peace and quiet this mor-

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
_

Aggravation was what directed Mikami's attention to the boy sleeping in the bed across the room, who, obviously, did not wake up to his alarm. The absolutely _grating _beat that Matt called music was getting progressively louder and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it.

Dragging himself from the warm comfort of his bed, he gathered his daily necessities and ambled to the bathroom, locking the door with a heavy sigh. Although he had no real issue with the other boy, Mikami was becoming increasingly frustrated with Matt and his sexual escapades with the snarky blond next door. Maybe it was because he was currently unable to relieve his own…_frustration._

He irritably threw on his clothes, smoothing over his appearance in case he saw the object of his obsession today. He was a man on a mission. Mikami refused to be slave to his right hand anymore. He needed something real rather than one his appendages.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside_

As much as it annoyed him, the dark haired boy had to admit that the song with eerily fitting. _  
_

"Matt," he deadpanned. "Wake up, Matt."

Matt groaned into his pillow, an arm reaching to scratch at the waistband of his boxers. "Five more minutes..."

"Then turn off your alarm."

A loud snore emitted from the mass of blankets and red hair.

Fine, if that was how Matt wanted to play. He silently turned it off so he could brush his hair in peace. Not one piece was out of place when he left, giving the still sleeping Matt a little smirk before he shut the door.

Business law. As much Mikami was a firm believer in justice, business just wasn't his forte. Putting the murderous scum of the earth behind bars, however, _that_ was what he dreamed about. He craved justice with almost ever fiber of his being. Almost. He knew all too well that quite a few fibers were dedicated to the brown haired boy sitting a few rows in front of him.

He smiled to himself, his notes having turned into a diligent doodle of his "Kami" pressing him into a table. The smile transformed into a grin as he remained completely oblivious to his surroundings. "This is yours?" Light said lightly, handing Mikami his paper which he had been critiquing. "Nice drawing," he said before he left, leaving Mikami gaping.

As he stared after Light retreating from the classroom, his eyes traveled over the man's thin body, mentally making a note of the way he moved, flexed, muscles shifting against the fabric. Mikami stood, returning his notebook to his bag and descending the stairs, weary that those around him would notice the heavy flush rising in his cheeks.

He could hardly believe it. His Kami had critiqued _HIS_ paper! He slowly drew it out of his bag, reading each comment greedily, taking in a breath at every mark scribbled across the pages. Oh, surely his Kami wanted him, he had talked about how great his syntax was, the way he illustrated his points..

Light was really just..._perfect_. There was no other way to describe him in Mikami's eyes. Light holding anything Mikami thought or wrote in any sort of regard elated him to the point of seeming borderline insane, but he was mad with love.

He sighed wistfully.

"Is there something wrong?" the object of his affections said from behind.

Turning with a small squeak, Mikami stared at the other man. "Oh! n-no, nothing's wrong at all!"

"I saw your... drawing," Light said with a raised brow.

The blush crept back over Mikami's cheeks, "Oh? I'm...um..I'm.."

"I had no idea," Light said, still looking bemused.

"Had no idea...a-about what?"

Light closed the space between them, lips pressing against his as the elevator closed.

Finding his hands working their way into the other's hair, Mikami pulled Light against him, keeping their mouths locked to one another's as they attempted to navigate down the hall.

"I want you," Light moaned into Mikami's ear, forcing him against the wall.

"T-t-take me, Kami..."

"Into your room..." Light growled, lips grazing on Mikami's sensitive ear.

A yelp broke through Mikami's lips as he looked frantically for his key, finally shoving the small device into the door and turning it with gusto after Light's teeth hit a particularly sensitive spot.

There was a moan, a soft whine, a labored breath.

"Matt..o-oh, Good Lord…" Mello was growling.

Gripping the desk with white knuckles, the redhead groaned loudly, a hand fisting Mello's locks.

Mikami's face blanked for a moment. Why were-? The Light was gone, he came back to reality, and in this reality he was currently standing in his room, staring at his roommate being thrown against his desk by a certain blond. And in this reality, he was pissed. "Get out!"

"S-shit!" Matt sat up quickly when he realized they weren't alone anymore, attempting to cover himself. "What the fucking hell...?!"

Mello growled, bringing Matt to him again. He couldn't focus until he was done, dammit!

Mikami did not need this right now. "Get..out."

"We were enjoying ourselves first," Mello snarled, his high starting to come to an end.

Matt, still trying to make himself appear half decent, shot Mikami a look, "Can you give us a minute..?"

"No. You two, out. I want the room myself."

Frowning, the redhead, looked at Mello, relaxing his grip on him.

"Hell no, we were here first," Mello hissed, a hand sliding to cup Matt, ready to _finish_.

Mikami let out a low growl, a similar sound reverberating in Matt's throat, but for completely different reasons.

Sliding his glasses up his nose with a slender finger, Mikami sighed in an attempt to contain his fury.

"Would you _leave_?" the blond moved away from Matt, pushing Mikami out the door and slamming it. The dark haired boy heard the distinct _clack_ of the deadbolt sliding into place, followed by retreating footsteps.

"Now…" Mello's voice sounded, muffled by the door. A sharp thump against the wall shook the door frame as a loud groan echoed in the small dorm room.

Mikami straightened his jacket, turning and glaring at the closed door. How _dare_ that arrogant punk throw him from his own room!

With a huff, Mikami made his way to his favorite café, ordered his usual coffee, and sat down with a sigh.

"Mind if I sit here?" a familiar, sexy voice asked.

His eyes traveled up over the lean frame in front of him, mouth open in surprise. "Y-yes, of course!" In a flurry of suit jacket, slacks, and an all-too out of date tie, Mikami stood awkwardly, tripping over his chair.

Light sat down with a raised brow, smiling, "Sit down, by all means. I'm sorry if this bothers you. It's crowded and there's nowhere else to sit." He sipped at a small cup of coffee.

"I-it's very alright! Perfectly alright!" he sank back to his seat, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He could do little other than stare at Light, taking in every inch of the man.

Light rubbed the rim of his cup, frowning delicately. "Are you here to study?"

His eyes locked onto the finger, moving oh-so-slowly. He had never been jealous of a cup. Never. But bloody hell…

Light looked up at him, turning the frown to him, "Is that a no? You don't have any books."

"W-what…OH!" he started, glasses falling askew. "I-I'm just…waiting for my room to…" an angry sigh threatened what little calm he had left, "…open up."

"Are you having trouble with your roommate?" He smirked. He _knew_ how to control his.

"Not so much the roommate, but his boyfriend and what he was doing to the roommate," the sigh danced over his lips once more.

"That can be rather disturbing, yes."

"I can't stand it," Mikami groaned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Kick them out. It is your room, as well."

"Oh, I tried, believe me." He put the cup down with an angry clatter, "he, literally, threw me out."

"And you just gave up?"

Mikami looked up, color draining from his face. "Oh….well…" his eyes dropped once more. "I…I'm sorry."

"You are a strange man." Light smiled, "Wavering in passion."

"No! No, never wavering! I just have to find something to inspire me." He paused, catching Light's eyes, "Or someone."

"Anyone come to mind?" he asked lightly, eyes drifting between danger and amusement.

"I've an idea, but I'm still making sure." He _was_ sure. He was damn sure.

"I hope it works out," he said, draining his cup.

Mikami smiled, watching Light over his cup as he took a sip. "You've got no idea."

* * *

Again, sorry for such a long delay, but we're getting back on track! Tell us what you think, and, for seriously, expect an update soon!

-Leather and Stripes


	9. Boys Wanna Fight

AN: I really should be sleeping right now since I have to be awake in about 5 hours, but I wanted to post this.

I am so sorry. I am a terrible person and I know that i said that we would be posting more frequently and then didn't post anything for a year, but...I plan to change that. I know I've said that before, but I mean it. I am deeply, sincerely sorry. You are amazing fans and are tremendously loyal and thank you. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for sticking with us and not giving up on us, even when we don't update for over a year. It's not fair to you wonderful people, and I certainly hope that I never go this long without updating ever again. (I know how terrible it is. one of my favorite stories hasn't been updated in forever, and I just about cry every day that I haven't seen an update in my email. Sad day.) But I am sorry. I'm in my final semester of college, and Leather is busy with her major, and we just...we don't see a whole ton of each other. But this story is not dead. It was on hiatus, if you will, but I am, right now, declaring our hiatus over. I just...well, I need to finish these chapters up and post them asap. I need to make it up to you guys. Thank you for sticking with us this long.

So, I apologize. I apologize for not posting this sooner and for the content of this chapter. It's...well, you'll see, but I promise, it will get better. It will. It's just...necessary for right now. Because, hey, we all need a little conflict, right?

Thank you ALL for sticking with us. We love you all, and thank you for all of the support and love.

~Stripes

* * *

**.:Chapter 8:.**

**"Boys Wanna Fight"**

**xxx**

Matt's cell phone buzzed harshly on his desk. His arm lethargically creeped out of the mass of blankets on his bed, fumbling for the small device.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Matt! Dude, answer your damn phone more often_."

"Hey, no I know, don't give me any more shit, I'm sick of it," the redhead sat up, scratching at his hair. "What up?"

"_Nothing much. Party on Friday. You're coming."_

"Thanks for allowing me to have a say in my life," he laughed softly.

"_That'd be a first. So, you're coming right?"_

Matt glanced down at the blond sleeping next to him, "I dunno. Maybe."

"_Oh, bullshit, Matt. You're coming. Don't let that fuckbuddy of yours tell you otherwise."_

Cue the blush on Matt's cheeks. "Don't say that crap, it sounds wrong."

"_Hey, I'm not the one who up and turned gay and didn't bother to tell his friend. Whatev. But you're coming."_

After a moment, he replied, smiling, "Not gay, just…yeah."

"_Yeah. Yeah, Matt, I'm pretty sure when you get your jollies from another dude, you're gay."_

"Do you want me to come or not?"

"_Oh baby, I think that's something you should be asking him, not me._"

Matt deadpanned. "Fuck you, Jeremy."

"_Excellent. See you Friday."_

The line went quiet, and Matt frowned at his phone.

He needed some new friends.

**xxx**

Mello shoved his hands into his pockets, brow furrowed. "Do we _have_ to go to one of those damn parties?"

Matt turned to the blond and frowned, "Come on, it's just a stupid party. Just my stupid friends sitting around on their stupid computers, drinking themselves into oblivion, and wishing they could get laid." He smiled, nudging Mello softly, "And I haven't seen them in a while. We don't have to stay long."

"Yeah, whatever..." he grumbled, body tense. He remembered this was where Matt met Mai, and he didn't want another such 'occurrence.'

As they climbed the last flight of stairs to the room, Matt stopped, leaned against the wall, and grabbed Mello's hand. "Can you at least _try_ not to look like you're going to bust a cap in everyone's ass?"

"No," Mello pulled the redhead to him to give him a rather vicious kiss, "I can't."

Matt nipped at Mello's bottom lip, sliding an arm around his waist, "Oh come on, it's not that bad." A grin slowly made its way across his features, "We can play Tekken later…"

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Mello rolled his eyes, pushing him up the last few stairs, wanting to just get it over with. "Just enjoy your stupid party."

Matt stumbled a little, laughing softly and holding the door open for the blond, "And what are you going to do, dumbass?"

He shrugged, swiping a beer off the table and taking a swig.

"Alright then," Matt frowned and wandered into the dorm. "I'm going to find Jeremy and tell him we're here, okay?"

"Yeah whatever," Mello murmured, really not into it.

Matt turned to Mello, sighing, "Can you try at all?"

"Why bother? Just do whatever you want, I'll be here."

Defeated, Matt strolled away, looking back over his shoulder at Mello. He sometimes wondered what the hell he even meant to the guy...

Time passed and Mello was getting considerably drunk, and considerably more irritated. No one talked to him or anything, and boy, he was getting pissed.

Matt, thoroughly intoxicated, was currently wandering around the dorm, trying to find the blond. He wasn't where he had last seen him...

Mello glared at Matt, finding him in the crowd. The redhead was completely inebriated, stumbling into friends of his, laughing about some joke or something completely unfunny, and then bumbling about again. Did he even give a shit that he'd left the blond alone around a bunch of dorks?

Glassy, dark eyes found Mello, and Matt fought his way through a mass of sweaty college students, practically falling into Mello's arms. "H-hey! I've been looking for you."

"Of course you have," Mello deadpanned, helping Matt to right himself.

"I was and you totally like…disappeared! You're like a sexy, leather-wearing magician. Or like a-oh shit! Mel…" there was drunken amazement plastered all over Matt's face, "Mel, are you a ninja?"

"No, I'm not a ninja, Matt."

"But you were just…just _gone_. It was crazy…" the redhead pressed himself against Mello, lips tickling the blonde's neck. "Y-you know, I really missed you…"

Mello frowned, completely unamused by Matt's behavior. "Did you, now?"

"I did," Matt softly placed a kiss on Mello's neck, trailing his fingers down the other's chest. "Wanna go in the other room?"

"Why?" He knew exactly _why_.

"Because I want you."

"Want me to what?"

Matt nipped the neck in front of him, hand sliding over Mello's pants, "Take me."

The frown grew more pronounced. "Matt, you're drunk."

"No…no no, you're drunk. I'm totally fine." The gamer swayed as if to emphasize his point.

"Matt..."

"Okay," he laughed softly, "maybe I'm a little drunk…but why does that mean that we can't-"

"Because. You're. Drunk." Mello was really not in the mood for the redhead's drunken Shenanigans.

"That's never stopped you before…" Matt pawed at the tight leather, "Or we can try to find an escalator somewhere..."

"No, Matt…seriously, stop it."

"Why? Don't you want to fuck me?"

"Yes, but not like this," he pushed the redhead gently away from him, silently missing the friction Matt was providing his crotch. "Let's just leave, okay?"

"What? No, no we can't leave…we've barely been here at all tonight…"

"It's been hours, Matt."

"Well, I don't wanna go."

Mello stared at the other, lips thinning. "And why, exactly, do you want me here?"

"Because we can make each other feel good," Matt whispered in a silky voice, fingers gripping at the zipper on Mello's vest and trying to tug it down. "Come on, Mel, let's just-"

"No, no, let's not 'just go fuck' or whatever the hell you were gonna say!" He could feel himself reaching the end of his rope.

"But I was jus-"

"Just what? What, just ignoring me, getting shitfaced until you got horny and wanted to have yourself a quickie in the closet? Is that what this is, Matt?" The blond's eyes flashed violently.

"No! No, Mello, that's not what I'm-"

He couldn't take anymore of this. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm going home. You haven't said a damn word to me, and I'm sick of staying in this fucking corner. I'm not a convenience."

Taking a step back and pulling Mello to the side, Matt pleaded, his buzz eluding him much faster than he had anticipated, "Of course you're not a convenience! That's so…I didn't ask you to stay in the corner...I wanted you to have fun…"

"Well, screw this... I'm leaving. Have fun and whatever," Mello fumed, leaving in a huff and shoving a group of spying freshmen out of his way. He couldn't handle the redhead like this.

Matt stood, completely immobile, staring after Mello's retreating form. What the hell just happened?  
"Mello! Mello, wait!" he pushed past his friends, stumbling out the door and gripping the railing on the lanai to steady himself. Fuck he was drunk.

Mello turned around, face full of fury. "WHAT, Mail?"

Matt gripped the railing, blinking furiously, "Where are you going?"

"Where the fuck do you think?"

He took a stumbling step forward, "I want you to stay..."

"You're drunk, Mail," Mello's clear blue eyes glared into the haze that were Matt's.

"I...I know," Matt shook his head and walked after Mello, "but that doesn't mean I don't want you here..."

"You made that perfectly clear that you were too busy for me, and then only wanted to jump me. Wonderful, Matt, just fucking wonderful. You know," Mello let out a harsh laugh, lacking anything resembling humor, "you _made_ me come here. I don't want those sweaty pricks throwing themselves at you and you accepting like a two-dollar whore. You're MINE. Everything about you is mine, and fuck them all. I refuse to share. Whatever."

"Am I not allowed to see my friends? Am I not allowed to hang out with them?" Matt spat, anger rising. "Is that all I am to you? A possession? Is that it?!"

"You are fucking mine, Mail. If you can't get over that, then maybe you can't have _me."_

"Matt...call me Matt," the words dripping with bile, "I'm just your little fuck toy? You don't give a shit about me, do you?"

"Don't accuse me of only wanting you for sex! Unless I'm mistaken, you were groping me about five minutes ago."

"So? Is it so wrong that I want you?"

"It's objectification."

"But it's not objectification when you throw me over my desk or feel me up in the hallway?"

"No."

"And why not?"

Mello paused, eyes narrowing, corners of his lips quivering.

Matt stared, breath coming faster now, "Why not, Mello?"

He spoke softly, teeth grinding together, "Because you want it."

The color drained from Matt's face. "Fuck you…"

"You want me to take you in plain sight, to pull your hair and fucking spit in your face. And you know what else? You'd _let_ me. You'd let me to anything I wanted to. And you know why?"

Matt remained quiet, a flush rising in his pale cheeks.

"Because you're whipped like a little puppy. You're like a fucking dog, begging for their owner." Mello unclenched the fists at his sides, mind reeling from the alcohol.

After a moment, Matt allowed a breath to pass his lips, words creeping softly into the night, "Is that what this is, Mello?"

"Mail…"

"Matt!" he hissed, feeling himself shivering with anger. "My name is _MATT_!"

_"_That's all up to you, _Matt_." Mello spat the name with equal venom.

"How the hell is that up to me?" Matt took a challenging step forward, "I'm not you! And since you didn't even answer me clearly, I guess I have my answer..."

"Up for interpretation," Mello glared, turning on his heel and starting to walk again. He knew he'd let his temper get the better of him, but there was no way he could deal with the redhead right now. Not now.

And Matt wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"Mello!" he called, taking several uneasy steps down the hallway. He couldn't figure out why _he_ was the one chasing after the blond instead of the reverse, but, honestly, it didn't matter in his book. "Mello, stop!"

The blond paused for a moment, heels scuffing the concrete as he halted his steps. And then he moved, turning the corner at the end of the hallway at a pace he knew Matt could never match in his state.

He was gone. Matt watched him go, having no idea what to say. Tears flooded his eyes, his fist connecting hard with the wall.

"Fuck..." Matt hit his head hard against the wall, breath coming fast. "Fuck."

He looked down the hall where Mello had disappeared. He'd fucked up this time. He'd really fucked up. Turning back to the party, he took a few steps, turning his head over his shoulder to see if Mello would appear around the corner. When he placed his hand on the door and pushed it open, he knew Mello wouldn't be back.  
Fuck.

It wasn't long before it spread that Matt was now alone. Sometimes, he hated his geeky friends. News spread through them faster than it did on facebook. The gamer had taken up residence in a corner, engaged in a mental battle. On one side was the valiant boyfriend, fighting to return to his dorm and apologize for anything that he may have done. On the other was his pride, keeping him rooted to the spot.

He wished he didn't personify his emotions. It made him seem so much more pathetic.

A girl came up against him, blond as Mello was, although her hair slightly curled at the ends. "Hey... having some problems?"

He raised his head from resting on his knees and glanced at her. "You could say that," he mumbled, turning away and wiping his eyes.

She put her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Why don't you hang with me? I can make it all disappear."

Matt shook his head slowly, "No, I'll be fine. Really..." he tried to flash her a grin, but failed miserably.

She nuzzled his cheek. "Aw come on...I don't bite"

"Sorry," Matt shook his head again, "I'm taken...I think..." he mumbled, placing his head on his knees again.

"Aw come on.. you guys obviously had some sort of falling out."

"So what if we did? Doesn't mean it's over," he said to his knees. Matt closed his eyes tightly, feeling very dizzy suddenly.

"Here," she held a drink out to the gamer.

"No thanks," Matt waved away the cup, "too much pain."

"I can help your pain.." she murmured, placing the drink in his hand.

Matt turned to her, taking the drink, "Can you really?"

She smirked, downing one as well. "Of course darling. Just keep drinking."

He took a sip, mind racing. He felt so used. He felt like shit.

She started massaging his shoulders, kissing his neck with a tantalizing, seductive purr.

And that certainly caught his attention.

"Hey," he pushed her away gently, removing himself from her grasp. "Stop that, I said I'm taken.."

"And said I'm trying to help."

Matt drew back from her slightly, "Why are you doing this...I don't even…know you.." he frowned, taking another swig.

"So? That doesn't matter between us," she murmured. "Besides.. you want me. A girl. Not that _guy_."

His frown grew, "Stop that...you don't know a damn thing about me." Matt slid away, backing himself into the corner. "I don't even know your name."

"Alison. Now come on Matt, have another drink."

Matt gripped at his drink, closing his eyes, mumbling to himself, "I have no idea how you even know me..." he downed the rest of the drink.

"Class," she prompted.

"Ah yeah....forgot I had those," Matt replied dryly, sipping slowly. "I'm not going to be a happy camper when I wake up."

She shrugged, smiling at him, "But I can make it just a bit sweeter."

**xxx**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please review!

The next chapter should be up this weekend. If it takes longer, flood Stripes with PMs (since the account is hooked up to her email) and get her to post it. She's silly like that.

We love you guys! Thank you again and we're terribly sorry.

Cheers!

~Leather and Stripes


	10. Feeling Sorry

A/N: I am a failure. Honestly, my life has exploded in...a not good way recently. I thought i'd fix up this chapter and post it now, and I'm also working on the next chapter and hope to get that up later today. If not, I'll have it by the end of the weekend.

This is a weird part in the story. There's a lot of ups and downs from here on out, but, for now, have a little bit of fluff. BUT JUST A LITTLE.

We love you all dearly, and thank you for sticking with us. I'll write a more substantial (and less lame) A/N with the next chapter. But, for now, have some story time.

Cheers,

~Stripes

* * *

**.:Chapter 9:.**

**"Feeling Sorry"**

Alison nuzzled Matt, pushing him to the ground. "Mmm...Matt.."

His head hit the dirty carpet, a hand resting lightly on her thigh.

Before Matt could really comprehend much due to his drunken stupor, her mouth latched onto his neck, soft hands sliding over his chest. Her nails bit into his abdomen, traveling lower.

Matt was unable to stop a soft moan, shutting his eyes tightly. He was completely confused as to how this had happened.

Or exactly what was happening.

He knew that there were lips against his own. He knew his shirt was gone. He also knew that somehow his pants had been unbuttoned. However, he couldn't remember how. Or when, now that he tried to piece together what the overzealous blond above him was doing.

Matt's head lolled to the side, the room spinning furiously.

And then it was over. It was the next morning. Alison was gone.

Matt was aware of his head throbbing to burst, being uncomfortable, and next to something warm.

Mello.

Wait. Mello had left. He'd left Matt at the party alone. But there had been a pretty blond…had Mello come back…?

But even in Matt's hungover state, he never remembered Mello having boobs.

Bits and pieces of the previous night flooded back to Matt.

And in that moment he wished he were dead.

He rolled over, eyes opening slightly, as he stared at a computer tower. That explained the warmth.

He was content to curl up and die right then, on top of electrical cords and snuggling up next to a computer.

The universe definitely hated him.

**xxx**

Mello woke up in the shower, Near pounding on the door to tell him he had to use the bathroom. He ignored him, rolling over to get comfortable on the tile. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he felt like shit, and he hadn't even got shit-faced.

In the pit of his stomach, he knew that he shouldn't have been so…_harsh_ with the redhead. Not when he was drunk, anyway. He didn't want to feel bad, and felt as though he shouldn't feel any remorse at all. It was something that Matt needed to hear and probably knew anyway. The boy wasn't stupid, he was just a complete moron at times.

But still. Mello groaned in the back of his throat, thinking about Matt's face as he left. He really did look like a kicked puppy.

The pang of guilt morphed into a guttural ache.

**xxx**

After a lengthy struggle to get untangled from the wires and actually gain the ability to stand properly, Matt made his way back to his room, Jeremy propping him up and helping to drag the few items he had brought.

"Dude...seriously, what the hell? You never get like this.."

"I know," Matt mumbled, fishing for his key. "Sorry about all this, yeah?"

Jeremy smirked, "Ah whatever, I don't care. Makes my morning more interesting, huh?"

Matt shrugged, slipping to the side and nearly taking himself out with the door frame.

"Whoa there, Matt...take it easy," Jeremy gripped at his friend, helping him through the door. He walked the redhead over to his bed, sitting him down and putting down the tech junk.

"I want to die..."

"No you don't, dumbass."

"Yes...I really want to die," Matt laughed sadly, "Hit me over the head with my laptop. I want to be destroyed with my stash of porn."

"Okay, dude, shut up," Jeremy looked over at Mikami, who was watching the whole situation with mild interest, "Will you please keep him alive? He's too vital to me graduating."

Mikami nodded gravely. "I'll do my best."

"Alright, sweet," Jeremy stood, ruffling Matt's hair, "take something and sleep. You look like shit."

"I love you too, man," Matt swatted the hand away, "go tend to your other drunken guests."

Jeremy placed a hand over his heart, "But I don't care about any of them as much as you," he replied in mock affection. "Get better, loser. And come around more often...we never see you anymore." He left the room in a mess of sound, knocking over a can or five in the process. "I totally meant to do that!"

Mikami eyed Matt with interest. "Rager?"

"Wasn't supposed to be," he sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair.

Mikami only nodded, turning back towards his computer where his erotic fantasies awaited.

"Did ya fuck 'im yet?" Matt mumbled into his hands.

Mikami let out a terrible sigh. "I would not 'fuck' him, as you so crudely stated. But…" he paused, another sigh leaving his lips, "he's just so busy... because he's doing so much. I haven't been able to really talk to him..."

For the first time, Matt was actually interested in hearing about this. He had no idea _why_, but whatever. "How much do you talk anyway..? I mean....do you know if he's like...interested..?"

Mikami became flustered. "Well... I must be.. over that girl.. he needs me for things.. I'm the only one who can do them."

Matt quirked an eyebrow, "Like...what?"

"Nothing," Mikami snapped, eyes narrowing. "Nothing." He repeated, this time to himself. He swirled back to his computer, typing furiously.

Yes. Yes, it was confirmed. Mikami was totally nuts.  
Matt watched him for a minute before laying down on his bed, vision blurring in pain. "Morning, world….just fuck me in the ass....god dammit.."

Mikami made an uncommitted noise, completely engrossed in his fanfiction.

Mello on the other hand, was starting to feel sick. He had heard Matt's arrival and the small commotion that ensued upon his entry. And the sick feeling was only getting worse. And it was a very girly, very 'I think something happened', very 'oh God I hate myself for being this weak' sort of sick.

"Mello, you have to get out of the bathroom!" Near raised his voice on the other side of the door, shaking the knob.

"Suck it," Mello replied, disregarding his initial urge to keep the white haired boy out of the bathroom for as long as , he let Near into the bathroom then locked the door so Near couldn't get back into the room, flopping onto his bed.

Once Near discovered that he couldn't open _his_ end, he knocked on Matt's end.

Mikami, being completely immersed in his own little crazy world, did not hear the knock. But Matt did, and the sound made his head throb something fierce. Slowly, he got up, wandering to the bathroom door and glared at it angrily.

Near knocked again, more insistent, and rather more irritable. He was having a bad morning.

In a fit of anger, Matt knocked back on the door just as harshly, gripping at his head.

Near was taken aback. What was _with_ everyone? With a flourish of annoyance, he knocked back harder.

Matt banged on the door, cringing at the sound. He then pressed himself against it, yelling at it, "Who the fuck is over there?"

"Me, you arrogant idiot... Mello locked me out of the room and I'd rather not be _stuck_ in the _bathroom_ all morning."

Matt flung the door open, glaring down at Near, "You didn't need to knock so loud, you know." He rubbed at his head, closing his eyes.

"I can't imagine why you knocked back."

Matt remained still for a moment. He then closed the door again.

Near knocked hard. "Will you at least let me _outside_?"

"Are you going to stop insulting me?"

"Let me out, then yes."

"Do you swear?"

"Stop being childish," Near snapped.

"Fuck you, you little prick. I can leave you in there! I was just asking..." Matt was feeling much too tired to argue. He leaned his back against the door.

"Did something happen at the party?" Near asked calmly. "Because Mello sulked in the bathroom the entire time after he came back, and then is now more than likely sulking in his room."

After a moment's hesitation Matt murmured, "Maybe.."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Who do you think you are, Oprah?"

"Matt…"

"Are you going to make me feel like shit?"

"I'll do my best not to."

Matt groaned, "Fine.."

"Well...start then."

"The universe hates me..."

Near chuckled. "I meant what happened.."

"Well...you know the party…the one last night?" Matt was starting to feel very stupid.

Near made a confirmation noise in the back of his throat. He was more than ready to point out the fact that, yes, he knew that Matt was clearly talking about the party just mentioned but he was rather eager to get out of the bathroom.

"Like...God damn...I wanted Mel to come along, you know, and he did...but...he just didn't..._do_ anything. I don't know, I don't see my friends much anymore. I mean, I don't mind...but..." he sighed, sliding down the door, "I miss them sometimes. Whatever."

"I imagine that's not what's bothering you."

"It was at the time. He got so...mad...I...I went after him, and he just...I don't think he really gives a shit about me sometimes. I'm just like his property, or something..."

"He at least acknowledges you live and gives you basic functions," Near murmured.

"Heh, yeah," Matt smiled a little at that. "But then.." his smile faded, "he just...yelled and went off and I was alone and...Christ, I was so drunk. And..."

"And-?" Near prompted.

"There...was, um...I don't know how it happened, but there was this girl..."

There was a long pause. "And you slept with her?"

"I don't know, alright?" Matt replied defensively. "I have no idea how it even happened...I didn't want it or anything…I don't think I did. Shit, I don't remember anything."

Before Near could say anything, a loud SLAM echoed throughout the dorm.

Matt jumped, scrambling to stand up, and nearly falling over in the process. He fell into the wall, clutching his head, whining softly.

Near sighed. "I fear we're going to have cracks in the walls soon…"

Matt, opened the bathroom door slowly and looked down at Near, worry clearly etched on his features. "I think you're right…"

"Are you going to do something about him?"

"What am I supposed to do? He hates me already..." Matt leaned back against the wall, shivering at the cold on the skin of his back.

"You said that before, and he acted almost kindly to you... amazing really, he's very arrogant, very hot-headed."

Matt glared down at Near, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I never noticed." He pushed away from the wall, frowning, "Where do you think he went?"

"He usually comes back with chocolate."

"Should I just...wait, or...what?" he laughed sadly to himself, "Or throw on a shirt or something?"

"I'm not a relationship doctor, Matt."

Ignoring Near, Matt mumbled, pacing, "What am I even supposed to say...I mean..."

"'I'm sorry'?" Mikami piped up.

Matt groaned, resting his forehead against the wall, "I know, but it wasn't all my fault...and he'll never say he's sorry...and....gah..."

"Pride's never a good thing," Near reprimanded, white eyes fixed on him. "Swallow yours."

Matt clawed at the wall, then sighed, dropping his arms, "I'm always the one to swallow." He straightened and turned to Near. "He'll be back soon, then?"

Near shrugged. "He could be gone for an hour, he could be gone for a day. He's unpredictable."

"Fuck..." Matt closed his eyes tightly.

"You won't be as long as you two are fighting," Mikami snickered.

"I hate you guys..." Matt wandered back to his side of the room, rummaging through his over-crowded desk.

Near shrugged, walking out of the room. He was glad to be out of the bathroom at least.

Matt found his dark sunglasses and slipped them over his eyes, grabbing his key. He turned to Mikami, looking thoroughly ridiculous in cataract-esque sunglasses and sagging jeans, "If I don't come back by tonight....call someone or something. I'm probably dead."

Mikami nodded solemnly. "Okay."

Matt opened the door, wincing in the light, "And don't touch my shit."

Mikami rolled his eyes, beginning his typing again.

Matt walked down the lanai with a purpose, jabbing at the elevator button. He had no idea where he would find Mello, but he figured the candy machine in the lobby was a good enough place to start.

Mello was sitting against the vending machine, six bars of chocolate next to him. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to even eat it.

Matt stumbled out of the elevator looking around, but not quickly for fear of flaring up his hangover. He wandered further into the lobby, spotting Mello and sighing, not knowing quite what to do now.

Mello looked forlornly at his chocolate bar, as if wishing it'd magically appear in his stomach so he didn't have to go through the process of eating it.

Walking up slowly, Matt stopped in front of Mello, his bare feet tensing on the cool cement.

Mello didn't bother to raise his eyes to look at him, slowly raising a chocolate bar to his lips.

It took Matt two minutes to actually force out what he was trying so desperately to say.

"Hey..."

Mello rolled his eyes, breaking of a piece of chocolate. "Hi."

Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets, fingers twisting around small pieces of lint. How was he going to do this…  
"Mello…I wanted to say…I-I'm sorry…a-about last night.."

"Right… sure you are. Just want me for my body, right?" Mello snorted.

"I should be asking you that, you know…"

"You make me what you want to think of me. It's more like you want to think we only fuck so that you can still chase women."

"I have no desire to go after girls, alright? You treat me like I'm…just….dammit, Mello…" he trailed off.

"What, Matt?" He murmured, getting up and chewing his chocolate furiously.

"You treat me like I'm just here when you want me to be…like you own me or some shit like that!"

"I treat everyone like that."

"Do I mean anything more to you than everyone else, then?" Matt growled, taking a step forward. "Do you think I'm the same as everyone? Hate me just as much?"

"What do you think?" Mello antagonized. "Do you see me fucking Near? Do you see me spend time with him? Do you see me even _talk_ to him?"

"Then what the hell are we? Just…fuck buddies? You tolerate me because I want you, because I give a shit?"

"You're missing the point dumbass. If I didn't give a shit, we wouldn't even be talking."

Matt sighed, eyes dropping as he removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, "I…I just wanted to say sorry, okay? Last night was…I was an idiot…we didn't have to go."

"It's okay. From now on, it's okay if you just go."

"Whatever…" Matt looked up at Mello, "I'd rather you go…but...yeah…"

Mello took a step forward, sliding a finger under Matt's chin, "If I feel like it."

"So…we're okay?" Matt smirked, "You're the last person I want pissed at me."

After he pressed the elevator button, Mello nudged Matt's shoulder. "I want more chocolate."

"You have 5 more bars on the ground, babe."

"They suck."

The elevator dinged, Matt stepping in and holding out a hand for Mello, "Get your chocolate and we'll get you more or something."

Mello scooped up the bars and went into the elevator, his back against the metal. "Near is incredibly annoying…"

Matt laughed, "Yeah, he kept banging on the bathroom door." He turned to Mello, a mock frown on his face, "Thanks for that, by the way."

"I hate him in my room. I think we should switch; Mikami and Near'll be fine roommates."

"That's an idea…you'll have to ask about it, huh?" Matt placed the sunglasses over his eyes again.

"You'd come into my room… Near can move."

"You're going to make me move?" he chuckled.

"Into my room."

"And why would I go along with that so easily, Mel?" Matt rested the sunglasses lower on his nose, peering over the top.

"Because that means hot sex for you whenever we feel like it."

Ding.

"Alright, fine," Matt squinted, stumbling out of the elevator into the bright light of the lanai. "Dear God it's too bright…"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yeah…sure."

**xxx**

"Three. Day. Weekend." Matt grinned, laying back on his bed, "Fuck yes."

Mikami let out a happy shriek when he entered the room. "I have a DATE!" He paused, swooning against the door. "With....Light!"

"Oh really?" nothing could ruin Matt's mood right now.

Mikami positively danced into the larger portion of the room. "I have a DATE! Oh God…I need to shower…I need to do pushups.. I need to look good!"

"You look fine," Matt sat up, scratching his head, "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"To the library, then to get coffee… it's for research."

He nodded, "Sounds sexy. Are you uh…" he paused, laughing softly, "are you gonna need the room tonight?"

"Oh! Maybe…" Mikami's eyes shone. "You could sleep with Mello.."

"I could, yeah," he reclined on his bed, "I'll ask if he comes by."

Mikami commenced freaking out for the next three hours, working out and taking multiple showers and flinging clothes to find something to wear. Mello made an appearance briefly, saw the fiasco unfolding and the human cleaning tornado that Mikami had become before leaving the room swiftly.

Matt set down his game as Mikami emerged from the bathroom for the fifth time, beaming madly. "You look pretty spiffy, I must say," the redhead smirked.

Mikami glanced at his proper attire, a very 'spiffy' suit and tie. "You think it's a turn on?"

"Um..." Matt sat up, scratching his head, "Well, you're not really my type or anything, but it works well for you, yeah."

Mikami nearly jumped with glee. "Kami's going to want me... more than that other girl.."

"Other girl, huh?"

Mikami shrugged. "She doesn't matter. Kami doesn't give her the time of day."

"That's a good thing for you then," Matt stood, wandering into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Finally. After splashing some water on his face, Matt heard the door finally slam shut as the dark haired boy left.

Almost immediately, the second door in the bathroom opened and a blond head peaked out hesitantly, eying the bathroom.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Excellent," Mello smiled and waltzed through the room, grabbing Matt's arm as he passed him. "Come along, now."

"Wha-what? Wait, Mello," Matt tripped, attempting to straighten himself and failing as he was pulled backwards. "Where are we going?"

"To your room."

"Why?"

Mello stopped and turned to face Matt, "Does it really matter why?"

"Well...no, but I was just-"

"Great," he took a step forward, pinning the gamer to the bathroom door, "because I've got a present for you."

Matt's eyes widened briefly before a grin spread across his face. "Should I slip into something a bit more..._comfortable_?"

Blond brows furrowed, "Sure...if you want."

Closing his eyes, Matt pressed himself forward, lips ready to meet Mello's.

Instead, they touched something cold. And flat.

He opened his eyes, frowning in confusion before his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Holy shit....Mel....y-you didn't..."

"Oh, I sure did," a devious smirk slid over the blond's lips. "Do you like it?"

Unable to speak, Matt nodded quickly, biting at his lip.

"Here," Mello placed the box into the other's hands. "Go for it."

"Are....are you sure?"

"Very."

"Oh God..." Matt held the box gingerly in his hands. "How did you know?"

"Matt, it's the new Pokemon game. Of course you wanted it."

The gamer grinned, slipping an arm around the blond's waist and pulling him into a kiss.

Heart Gold has tremendous power.

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

Alright! One more down! Please review! Next chapter should be up shortly. Again, sorry for the wait. the story is going to start picking up very soon.

Cheers!

~Leather and Stripes


End file.
